Of Pure Blood
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: A/U In Transylvania, abductions are common + safety is of the utmost importance. Suddenly a unsuspected vampire sucks the blood of someone really pure. Will he be able to convince his now forced mate to return the bond he started by mistake? B/V G/CC K/18
1. Transylvanian Nights

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Transylvanian Nights  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
  
A mere 16 year old girl ran out of her room, her dress fluttering behind her, her work bandana freshly cleaned ready for another days work.  
  
  
"Yes mother"  
  
  
"Could you deliver this loaf of bread to the butchers shop in return for turkey?"  
  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
Bulma took the loaf of bread and exited the tiny cottage in the village. She inhaled the air of the day, stale and still, though she had nothing to compare the quality of the air to, she was still happy. She was the daughter of a local scientist. Yes her family was praised and looked up to, they were just the same as everyone else economically wise. Bulma didn't mind. Simple joys like baking bread , playing with the animals in other people's farms, or create things with her father were her pastimes, that and writting in her diary or talking with friends.  
  
  
This was the town of Transylvania, she didn't know what to feel. The forever gloomy sky, stale air, and working people were all she ever knew. She was never allowed out at night alone, most other people were, for the true tales of Vampires from the sacred mountain scared her boots off. She always seemed cheerful no matter the truths surrounding her. As she passed a group of elderly gossiping women, she nodded politely, but still listened intently to what they were saying.  
  
  
"Can you believe it girls, 70 years from the day Vegeta dissapeared"  
  
  
"It was a shame, he was so attractive all those years ago"  
  
  
"But you have to admit he was a bastard most of the time!"  
  
  
The elderly women sighed at another soul abducted. Bulma stopped shaking her head in sadness over the abduction of innocent people many years ago. She snapped her finegrs in remembering. She should get some flowers and stop by the memorial. Her aunt was abducted when she was only a mere age of 5. Every so often, she'd place flowers at her memorial and look at the other people who dissapeared.  
  
  
In Bulma's concentration, she finnaly noticed that she was near the butcher. She stepped inside, greeted by the warm smiles of the villagers, the smell of meats, and the ring of the bell on the door.  
  
  
"Evenin' to you Miss Bulma"  
  
  
"Mama asked if we could have some turkey in trade with her infamous loaf of bread"  
  
  
"Bless her heart, here" the butcher exchanged "And here's a sweet butter pickle as a treat"  
  
  
"Thankyou sir"  
  
  
Bulma took the pickle, still moist from it's wet container and bit into the sweet vegetable, the crunch filling her mind and the flavor filling her tounge. Finishing up her snack, she walked to the flower shop and picked up some lilly's. She walked to the memorial and joined some of the others there in remembering loved ones. Bulma did a silent prayer and ran her finger over the picture of her aunt, smiling as she always did. She sighed at the suffocating reality. She placed the flowers there, but then decided to hold one mere flower for a moment.  
  
  
Excusing herself from the new part of the memorial, Bulma walked the halls of the older part, where people who lost there lives, either had no more visitors due to death, or rare visits. She grabbed the torch and walked down the dark hallway, looking at the photo's or even old paintings of people, luckily still preserved. She stopped when she saw the name. Vegeta  
  
  
She read the brief summary of his life...  
  
  
Vegeta  
  
Siblings: Geta(Sister) and Vegcent(Brother)  
  
Summary: Vegeta was a hard worker in the field, an attitude to match the ass of a donkey, but a kind heart only revealed to the luckiest of men.  
  
Body: Never found  
  
  
  
That part chilled Bulma. In most cases, people's body's were found, drained of the color, blood and life, just left where someone could fine them the next day. Bulma examined the face of the boy, at mere 17.  
  
  
"He's gorgeous" Bulma murmered to herself "Either the artist truly captured his handsome face, or the artist is blind and dumb as they come"  
  
  
Bulma stepped back, remembering that she needed to be back home before sundown with the meat. But before she ran off, she placed the flower under Vegeta's picture. She bowed respectively and ran down the hall, placing the torch back, and into the dimming light of the sky of the day.  
  
  
  
She eventually arrived home. She took off her shoes and placed the meat on the table.  
  
  
"What kept you Bulma"  
  
  
Bulma walked over to her father and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
  
"I was visiting the memorial Papa"  
  
  
"That's fine dear, tidy up the house a bit, Chi Chi and her father are coming by for an early supper"  
  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
Bulma went to the kicthen and got her usual cleaning rag, wet it with some water, and began to clean the table, the floor, and the windows, dusting the furniture aswell. Bulma stepped back when she observed her job. She wiped the layer of sweat off her brow and went to her room.   
  
  
She took off her bandana, and combed the moist knots in her hair out. Her blue locks tumbled out, and she hummed a soft tune to herself. Taking a last look in the mirror, she set her brush down and wiped her face with the wash cloth.  
  
  
"Bulma, our guests have arrived"  
  
  
"Coming mom"  
  
  
Bulma ran out of her room and into the living room.  
  
  
"Good evening Bulma"  
  
  
"Good evening sir"  
  
  
Bulma bowed respectively.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, go with Bulma out to fetch a pail of clean water"  
  
  
Chi Chi nodded and followed Bulma outside.  
  
  
"Hey, it's been a while"  
  
  
"Yeah I know" Bulma sighed. "Any new news"  
  
  
"I heard from my father, that Buffy was abducted. They have yet to find her body"  
  
  
Bulma covered her mouth in shock. Buffy was another childhood friend of their's.  
  
  
"That's a shame, how many more souls must lose to such evil monsters"  
  
  
"Who knows" Chi Chi sighed. "Come on, let's enjoy this night"  
  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma walked back into the house and sat down across from each other at the dinner table. The group basked on turkey, sweet potatoes, weat bread, ale, water, peas, and sweetened pretzels as a desert. Bulma playfully patted her belly after the meal.  
  
  
"Doctor, is it alright with you if Bulma and I have a sleep over at my home tonight? Papa's already agreed." Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
Dr. Briefs looked to the Ox King. The other nodded, as did the doctor.  
  
  
"I don't see a reason why not, but please be careful leaving on this night"  
  
  
"Thankyou Papa!"  
  
  
Bulma jumped out of her seat and ran to her room to gather her things. Chi Chi followed. Bulma went to her room and grabbed her tote bag. She filled it with her brush and comb, clothes, diary, a few books to read, a new clean baby blue bandana and her sketch book and pencils.  
  
  
"Come on Bulma"  
  
  
"I'm coming"  
  
  
Bulma closed her bag and walked out her room, turning the light off as she departed. Everyone said there farewells and the 3 exited the house late into the night. Chi Chi and Bulma stayed close to each other as the Ox King lit the way using a fired torch. The stillness of the night was haunting enough. Bulma looked up ahead and saw a cloaked figure. Her hold on Chi Chi's arm tightened.  
  
  
"Who goes there"  
  
  
The Ox King recieved no reply. The figure walked closer to them. The Ox King stepped back, covering the girls with his mammoth size arms. The figure hissed and began to run towards the group.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, Bulma run!"  
  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma went their sepreate ways. Ox King tried to hold the figure off, but the figure mearly slapped the burly man away. Chi Chi ran to a neighbors house and was welcomed in. Bulma on the other hand was still running. She stopped near the large well, catching her breath. She looked up when she heard the rustle of boots on the dry soil. Bulma gasped at the figure drawing the evr closer.  
  
  
"Please stop, whoever you are" Bulma quivered.  
  
  
The being ceased to stop. His steps quickening. Bulma tried to run, but she bumped into the soft being, she tried to back away, but it's arm held her close to him. Before she could squeal in fright the being turned her around to face him and sealed her silence by placing it's lips on hers. She tried to protest, but she felt dazed and dizzy. He pulled back and Bulma gasped at what she saw. It was the picture of the boy from 70 or so years ago. He didn't look any older that 17. His gaze was cold, as was his haunting olive skin.  
  
  
"It's you" Bulma whispered against his lips.  
  
  
Vegeta showed her his fangs, she knew what was about to happen. She gulped and closed her eyes, letting the swooning feeling he gave her control her. She felt him press his fangs to her neck...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AAHHHHHHHH! Was that chilling and suspensful or what!? What happens next!? Is this good? Please tell me in a review.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Damned Terms and Conditions

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Damned Terms and Conditions  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
  
  
Vegeta showed her his fangs, she knew what was about to happen. She gulped and closed her eyes, letting the swooning feeling he gave her control her. She felt him press his fangs to her neck...  
  
  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt him press his fangs to her neck, and then the puncture o her skin. She gasped, she could feel his lips grinning against her wound and his meal. He continued to have his arms wrapped around her, he felt he didn't need to restrain her, but he couldn't take any chances.  
  
  
He suckled on the spot hungrily, his last meal was 2 days ago sadly enough. He was enjoying his feast a bit to much.  
  
  
*Why is this diffrent from any other time? Her blood is diffrent...* Vegeta pondered.  
  
  
He absorbed the flavor of her blood. It was warm, sweet, and thick. He felt drunk of bliss. He had never tasted such devine and exqusite blood ever. He moaned against her neck. Bulma tried to keep her breathing evenly.  
  
  
*I wonder what death feels like* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Vegeta was nearing his meal. With a last suck, he could tell that there was no more. He was dissapointed. He wanted to feast off of her forever. He pulled his fangs away from her wound and was waiting for her body to drop in his arms at the loss of life so he could dispose of the body and move on. He pulled back in wonder at why she had yet to fall to her death. He stared at her, her eyes were still closed, and she stood hauntingly still.  
  
  
Her eyelids flew open and Vegeta stared into her orbs that were the color of raging blue seas. Bulma didn't looked phased by Vegeta's feasting. She was not pale, her skin was still warm, and Vegeta heard correctly, her heart was still beathing and she was still breathing, she was very much alive. That was the problem, why was she?  
  
  
"Excuse me, but am I still alive? I thought I was supposed to drop dead or something!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Apparently you are still of the living. Why I don't know"  
  
  
Vegeta turned, his cape fluttering behind him.  
  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Back the mountain, where else, I assume you're coming?" Vegeta said in a annoyed tone.  
  
  
Bulma growled.  
  
  
"Of course I'm coming, I want to know what the hell is going on!"  
  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow rose and he walked back to her.  
  
  
"I liked you better when you were supposedly on the verge of dying" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta hefted Bulma's body over his shoulder, Bulma clutching to her bag of belongings, they soon took to the air.  
  
  
  
  
~ The Mountain ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta landed and dropped Bulma onto the soil of the earth.  
  
  
"Hey, watch how you handle a delicacy!"   
  
  
"I did now know that your bag was dlicate"  
  
  
Vegeta grinned as Bulma huffed with anger.  
  
  
"Bastard" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"What happened to the sweet perfect angelic child I was observing today? First you bring flowers to my memorial, then your cursing my existence? For shame" Vegeta chided.  
  
  
"Watch it bat-boy. I'm sweet when I wanna be! Sweet isn't in my program right now!"   
  
  
"I presume bitchy is?" Vegeta said with mild humor.  
  
  
Bulma growled to herself. Vegeta opened the grand black doors, Bulma followed behind him. Bulma jumped slightly when the doors slammed behind her. She heard Vegeta mutter 'weakling' and she kicked him in the back of his leg. Vegeta took off his cape and through it any old place. Bulma frowned at his casual behavior.   
  
  
They walked up a set of stairs and onto the 2nd level of the castle.  
  
  
"Vegeta is that you?"  
  
  
Vegeta turned a corner and a bulky bald man popped out in front of him.  
  
  
"Back so soon?"  
  
  
"Out of my way Nappa" Vegeta said tiredly.  
  
  
"Is that a way to address your master?" Nappa said happily.  
  
  
"I vowed never to applaud you for turning me into what I am! Don't think me praising you will come soon"  
  
  
"We'll see at the end of this century" Nappa promised.  
  
  
Bulma looked at the pair bicker, from her point of view. Nappa finnaly realised that Bulma was even there.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing with a living mortal?"  
  
  
"She's more like a freak! She just won't die!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Maybe that's because I'm to stubborn to!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"A loud one to!" Nappa pointed out. "What did you get yourself into!?"  
  
  
"I bit the blasted beast-woman. She didn't drop dead, and she's been bitching me ever since!"  
  
  
"I pride myself in what I do" Bulma pointed out.  
  
  
Nappa stepped up to Bulm and began to inspect her.  
  
  
"Hey, watch where you're looking!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
Nappa found what he was looking for, her bite mark. He 'hmmmed' throughout his inspection. After some time thinking he grinned.  
  
  
"What are you grinning about fool?" Vegeta barked.  
  
  
"Say hello to your new mate Vegeta"  
  
  
Vegeta was silent for a while. A while I repeat.  
  
  
"How dare you toy with me! She's no mate of mine!"  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed Nappa's colar and growled at the grinning elder.  
  
  
"Apparently she is. Remember in your studies years ago what I told you of the pure? Well you found a pure one. You may not think she's pure, but I know one when I see one! Yep, if she doesn't except the bond you created within a half years time, your as good as dead, well you are now, but you understand me"  
  
  
Vegeta was speechless.  
  
  
"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You mean to tell me, I'm amrried to him in vampire terms?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Sort of. You can refuse him as you wish. You have 6 months to decide if you wish to be with him, you have to bite him in return, but if you don't bite him, he will surely die, for real this time!"  
  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
  
"Well I guess I'll be on my way!" Bulma said happily.  
  
  
As she skipped down the hall Vegeta began to panic.  
  
  
"You can't leave woman! Don't you in the least care!?" Vegeta asked pathetically.  
  
  
"As if"  
  
  
Bulma continued down the stairs and to the doors. She opened them and stapped outside. Nappa smiled, vegeta growled.  
  
  
"How can you be smiling as it is?"  
  
  
"Wait, it gets better" Nappa said with giddiness in his voice.  
  
  
Bulma didn't get much farther because she screamed in sheer pain, starting at her neck and going all the wall over her body. Vegeta jumped up and zoomed down the steps and outside. He cradled the in pain and hysterical Bulma in his arms. She immediately stopped crying.  
  
  
He walked back into the castle and to the 2nd floor.  
  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
  
"you to can't be seperated. You 2 have to stay within atleast 100 feets of each other. Once and if you bond, the restriction will end." Nappa educated.  
  
  
Vegeta stared down at Bulma's calming form.  
  
  
"For now, place her in the woman's room, I'm sure they'll get along"  
  
  
Nappa walked down the hall, chuckling at his new amusement. Vegeta walked to one of the many rooms and entered it. he walked past the currently occupied bed and to a spare one beside it. He placed her bag on the floor beside her and placed her on the bed. He walked off, leaving Bulma alone with her newest guest. Bulma opened her eyes weakly and looke over.  
  
  
Her last thoughts before succumbing to sleep was why was her friend Buffy there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahahahah! betch you didn't think the missing girl 'Buff' wouldn't play much of a part, or the fact that Nappa would be in this fact! I surprise myself. The others show up in the next chapter. Toodles and review.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Back From Hunting Down Love

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Back From Hunting Down Love  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
  
  
Her last thoughts before succumbing to sleep was why was her friend Buffy there.  
  
  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two beings landed infront of the large castle tiredly. The smaller and bald one stretched slowly and scratched his chest. His companion, taller and more bulky simply sniffed tha air. His friend rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Oh boy fiddo, what do you smell now?" Krillin asked tiredly.  
  
  
"So I mistook a possible mate for a bearded lady! This smell smells alive!"  
  
  
"That's impossible, no one would be alive here!"  
  
  
Kakarott. aka the sniffer, sniffed the air. He ignored his friend and entered the castle, his friend trailing behind.  
  
  
"Kakarott, there's nothing alive in here!"  
  
  
"Your wrong baldy!"  
  
  
Krillin and Kakarott looked up to see Nappa emerge from the shaddows.  
  
  
"Oh it's you Nappa"  
  
  
"Can't anyone give me respect around here?"  
  
  
"No" Krillin and Kakarott said.  
  
  
"Well in that case I'll take my information with me!"  
  
  
"Go on then!" Krillin shouted.  
  
  
Nappa was walking off, spying behind his back, waiting for kakarott to stop him.  
  
  
"Krillin"  
  
  
"No way Kakarott!"  
  
  
Nappa turned around, waiting patiently. Krillin sighed.  
  
  
"Alright, it's not liek I have anything to live for! 'Master' Nappa, what news do you hold?"  
  
  
Nappa smiled with twisted glee.  
  
  
"It appears that Vege-kins screwed up and is now mated to a mortal"  
  
  
"Your kidding!" Kakarott shouted.  
  
  
"Nope, and you know what'll happen if she doesn't except him or there apart"  
  
  
Krillin winced.  
  
  
"I almost feel sorry for him!"  
  
  
"Well let's go see the girl, I'm betting that on the last night they'll bond!"  
  
  
"How much you wanna bet?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"That fresh goat we're saving for the great feast coming up!"  
  
  
Krillin thought on it.  
  
  
"You got a deal!" Krillin decided.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Upstairs ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma finnaly sat up and looked around the room in shock. She was startled by her surroundings, but everything suddenly hit her.  
  
  
"He bit me, that bastard bit me!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Same with me, only diffrence is that I accepted the the big oafs bond"  
  
  
Bulma turned her head to the side and saw a female with black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin sittign leasurely.  
  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
  
"Miss me B?"  
  
  
"Your alive!?"  
  
  
"Wrong"  
  
  
Bulma stopped her happy tirade.  
  
  
"I'm dead Bulma, I'm a vampire, not a true one, but who is these day, all except my mate"  
  
  
"Who's your mate?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Nappa of course"  
  
  
Bulma was going to fall out laughing but refrained from doing so since she wasn't sure Buffy would suck her blood.  
  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you B-chan, I have no reason to hurt you, your going to become a vampire aren't you?"  
  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
  
Bulma changed her tone when she noticed the slight hurt in Buffy's eyes.  
  
  
"Look Buffy, I have many reasons to not want to be a vampire than just your species. I hate Vegeta and I already miss m family."  
  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
  
"Look Bulma, I think you and Vegeta would make a nice couple, you just have to understand him and get to know him"  
  
  
"What's there to know Buffy? He was evil before he became a vampire"  
  
  
"Bulma, Vegeta didn't like the way he became a vampire, and he hates what he is, but he doesn't want to die, he's been waiting years for something to make what little of his life worth while, and I think that's what you are"  
  
  
Bulma bit her lip and sighed, she never considered all Buffy pointed out. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Kakarott, Krillin, and Nappa walked in.  
  
  
"Hi Nappy Wappy!" Buffy said warmly.  
  
  
Nappa blushed and grumbled to himself.  
  
  
"So your Vegeta's bride to be" Kakarott said happily.  
  
  
Bulma muttered a puh-lease. Suddenly her stomach growled. She held it and looked up at Nappa.  
  
  
"Well, now there will be a change in the menu this evening. Kakarott, Krillin, go out and fetch us all some dinner"  
  
  
Kakarott and krillin nodded but abliged, they walked out of the room, clueless of what mortals eat, it had been so long since they ate regular food.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Town ~  
  
  
  
  
  
A angry mob walked every inch of the town, searching for any sign of Bulma or her body. Chi Chi and a friend were among that group, their identities concealed under a cloack. Chi chi was clutching to her friends arm as her friend held a lantern in front of their faces.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, my hand is numb!"  
  
  
"Sorry 18" Chi chi mumbled.  
  
  
18 rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Look, being part of the search commitee was your idea! Shape up and help!"  
  
  
Chi Chi wimpered and stood up all the way.  
  
  
"We will split diffrent ways" A large burly man shouted.  
  
  
18 and Chi Chi walked off in the direction Chi Chi remembers Bulma last.  
  
  
"Poor Bulma" Chi Chi muttered.  
  
  
18 and Chi Chi continued to look around till it grew errily silent.  
  
  
"18, why does it feel so cold all of a sudden?"  
  
  
18 was ignoring Chi Chi, fear rising in her throat for the first time that night. 18 and Chi Chi backed up against a wall and closed their eyes tightly, hoping whatever was possibly near by would leave. Chi Chi, after a while, peaked her eye open and was now staring at a caped Kakarott.  
  
  
"What do you mortals eat?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm, not much happened, but there will be more happiness in the next chapter. :) Tee Hee  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Not Garlic Bitches!

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Not Garlic Bitches!  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
  
  
18 was ignoring Chi Chi, fear rising in her throat for the first time that night. 18 and Chi Chi backed up against a wall and closed their eyes tightly, hoping whatever was possibly near by would leave. Chi Chi, after a while, peaked her eye open and was now staring at a caped Kakarott.  
  
  
"What do you mortals eat?"  
  
  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Holy shit! It's a "  
  
  
18 couldn't finish her declaration before the shorter one clamped his hand over her mouth. She shivered at the cold. Chi Chi was about to release a scream, but Goku pulled her to him and silenced her with a kiss, it shut her up, plus quinched his growing need to seperate the space between them. Goku pulled back, leaving Chi Chi dazed and glanced at Krillin who nodded and they wipped their capes around the girls.  
  
  
The girls looked up and squaeked when they realised that they weren't near the well in the back alley's of the town, but were in front of the castle that everyone dreaded with a passion. Chi Chi's fear vanished suddenly when a question came to her mind. She bonked Kakarott upside the head.  
  
  
"Why didn't you suck our blood? Or aren't we good enough? Are you going to feed us to someone?"  
  
  
"Will you shut up!" 18 growled.  
  
  
18 crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.  
  
  
"Look, we really need to know what humans eat. We've forgotten over the years, we have a human guest staying with us, and they can't eat whah we eat, so we have to know what they eat"  
  
  
"Who would be human in this dink hole?" 18 muttered.  
  
  
"If you tell us, we'll let you go" Krillin said.  
  
  
18 looked to Chi Chi who nodded.  
  
  
"Fine, but I can't tell you what humans eat if you don't have the ingredients to make it!" Chi Chi pointed out.  
  
  
Everyone nodded and walked inside.  
  
  
"So where's the kitchen in this place?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
18 looked around admiring the beauty of the castle. Chi Chi opened the cupboards and spotted nothing, her forhead was steaming with irritation.  
  
  
"We're all dumbass's! Vampires won't have anything, they suck blood, the little bastards they are!" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
"Then go out and get the ingredients" Kakarott said.  
  
  
"Wait a minute, Chi Chi, how can we forget about Bulma!" 18 shouted.  
  
  
"Bulma?" Krillin muttered.  
  
  
"Yeah shiny mirror boy, I didn't stutter" 18 growled.  
  
  
"Geez! I think she's upstairs resting" Krillin replied.  
  
  
18 looked to Chi Chi.   
  
  
"BULMA!"  
  
  
They ran up the stairs and dissapeared from the site of the men.  
  
  
"Should I haven't had said anything?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"Yep" Kakarott muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Upstairs ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"BULMA!.....BULMA......BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
"Will whoever's bitching shut up!" Nappa shouted gruffly.  
  
  
He looked outside his study and saw two mortal humans shouting for someone. He stepped out in thr hallway, blocking them.  
  
  
"Is there anything I can assist you with?" He tried to ask polietly.  
  
  
"Yeah numbnut, get out of our way" 18 growled.  
  
  
"BULMA" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
They both checked the doors all over the level, except the 2 at the very end. Kakarott and Krillin finnaly arrived on the scene and met the angry glare from Nappa.  
  
  
"You two better not have screwed up like Vegeta, if you catch my drift"  
  
  
"Oh no, it's a long story" Krillin chuckled lightly.  
  
  
"Well i have all the time in the world, give or take a few more thousand years"  
  
  
Krillin and Kakarott gulped and began to tell the story. 18 and Chi Chi finnaly reached a door and flung it open, what they saw shocked them, Bulma and Buffy talking without a care in the world. bulma looked up and gasped as did Buffy.  
  
  
"Bulma, what the hell are you doing here?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Yeah what she said" 18 said while her mouth was gaping, it was a hard struggled, but she couldn't take her eyes off the form of Buffy. She was ungodly pale.  
  
  
"Bulma get away from her" 18 shouted.  
  
  
Buffy looked a little hurt.  
  
  
"You guys, I wouldn't hurt you. I made it very clear to Nappa I wouldn't eat anyone I knew" Buffy said proudly.  
  
  
"Well please fill us in on what's going on" Chi Chi said.  
  
  
Chi Chi and 18 closed the door behind them and absorbed what was told.  
  
  
Vegeta came downstairs from his training and meditation on the roof, he saw Krillin, Kakarott, and Nappa in a circle.  
  
  
"What the hell is this?" Vegeta asked "Story time?"  
  
  
Nappa growled at him.  
  
  
"These dolts let 2 human femals inside the castle"  
  
  
"You baka's" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"We only wanted to know what humans ate" Kakarott said.  
  
  
Vegeta winced and Kakarott winced later. Kakarott knew all to well how Vegeta was effected by all this. He dispised being a vampire, he missed his simple life, his family, he didn't want to kill himsel, fearful of what he'd face on the other side of the afterlife. The true true aftrlife. He was waiting for some drunk villager with enough balls to drive a stake through his chest, but in all 50 years, no one had came.  
  
  
Vegeta looked up when he saw the women walk out the room giggling ridiculously. Vegeta rooled his eyes.  
  
  
"Is this the guy that your forced to be with?" 18 asked.  
  
  
"Yep, the grumpy piece of muscle. *sigh*" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and turned to his room to shower and change.  
  
  
"Well, me and 18 will go out and get the food we need" Chi Chi said.  
  
  
"We?" all the remaining men asked.  
  
  
"Well, yeah, for me, 18 and Bulma. A week's worth should suffice" Chi Chi pondered.  
  
  
"Oh no...they are not staying here!" Nappa shouted.  
  
  
"Yes they are buddy boy! Buffy is one of my friends, but I'm not letting my other friends slip away from me" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
18 and Chi chi walked away with their noses held high in the air. Nappa balled his fists and slammed the door of his study.  
  
  
"Now don't forget the garlic" Bulma said playfully.  
  
  
"GARLIC??" All the men in the castle shouted.  
  
  
Nappa and Vegeta came from their rooms.  
  
  
"Bitch, your playing a sick game if your even pondering brining garlic into this place" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Geez Vegeta, can't you take a joke" Bulma chided.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and returned to his room, as did Nappa. Kakarott and Krilin just stood there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 40 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
The grocery was about to close, but Chi Chi and 18 finnaly arrived. They got weat bread, lunchmeat, mayonaise, vegetables, not garlic!, fruits, and seasonings. They now had no money and they returned to the castle. They immediately returned to the castle and got to work cooking for 3. They were now making sandwiches and tomato soup. Bulma inhaled the scent.  
  
  
"Alright!"  
  
  
Everyone digged in. They finished, all except Bulma.  
  
  
"Aren't you going to finish?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Yeah but I actually want to eat with Vegeta"  
  
  
"Why would you wanna do that?" 18 asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, but you guys go on and pick out a room for yourselves."  
  
  
Bulma placed her sandwich and soup on a tray and walked up the flight of stairs to Vegeta room.  
  
  
*They gotta get a elivator* Bulma thought.  
  
  
She knocked on the door and heard a grunt from the other side. Vegeta looked up from his bed.  
  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
"I wanted to eat with you, do you mind?"  
  
  
Vegeta huffed and tried to ignore the aroma of the food wafting inside his nose and tickling his senses. It had been years since he'd eaten human food, he'd almost forgotten what it looked like, more like tasted and smelt. He sat up and saw her nibble on half of the sandwich. She looked at him staring at her food.  
  
  
"You want some?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"We don't eat human food"  
  
  
"I know it looks like you just want some"  
  
  
"Actually you're wrong. We only require a cup's worth of blood as a whole day's worth of food. We can still eat human food, it just won't be as filling."  
  
  
"Oh, well, I'm not going to eat my soup, so you can have it"  
  
  
"Please!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Bulma ignored him and dusted the crumbs off her fingers and promptly left the room. Vegeta looked over to the soup over and over. He sighed and pulled it into his lap. He scooped some into his spoon and placed it in his mouth. He hissed at the heat, but got use to it. He smacked his tounge around, letting his tounge taste something diffrent. He inhaled calmly.  
  
  
"Almost like how mother use to make it" Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awww! I think this was cool! Yamcha enters the next chapter, but you won't believe how!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Yamcha the Vampeel makes a visit

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Yamcha the Vampeel makes a visit  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
  
  
Bulma ignored him and dusted the crumbs off her fingers and promptly left the room. Vegeta looked over to the soup over and over. He sighed and pulled it into his lap. He scooped some into his spoon and placed it in his mouth. He hissed at the heat, but got use to it. He smacked his tounge around, letting his tounge taset something diffrent. He inhaled calmly.  
  
  
"Almost like how mother use to make it" Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A week had passed sucessfully. Everyone had become situated with the newer living situations. Although some of the vampires had to remember they were living among the living, ie:Bulma, 18, and Chi Chi. It was so hard not to bite them, well not Bulma. Vegeta had dibbs on her, wether he acknowledged it or not. When Nappa and Chi Chi would go into heated fights, he wanted to suck to blood, life, and crap out of her. But Buffy would always round the corner and bonk him on the head.  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma had been getting along slightly. They'd still fight as if they were siblings or sometimes rivals. But round noon time, Bulma would have lunch with Vegeta. They'd mainly talk about her life, Bulma always wanted to know about Vegeta's life, but he'd change the subject.   
  
  
The others had been cozying up to the other. Kakarott and Chi Chi were slightly close. Kakarott had the biggest crush on Chi Chi, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. for now he basked in the flavor of Chi Chi's cooking. He did miss food of the living. 18 and Krillin would actually play. Wether it was Thumb wrestling, rock paper scissors, or Dominant (It's a game me and my buddy came up with. You name a couple, or put whoever with somebody and guess who'd be the dominant. For example Elmo and Baby Bop's blanket. Take a guess at what would be dominant in the relationship!) 18 was getting a little crush on Krillin herself. He was so goffy and cute she wanted to suffocate him with her arms, but she refrained from doing so, keeping her usual air and attitude.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was nearing 7 pm on a chilly autumn night. The Ouji family was finishing their dinner.  
  
  
"Mama that was good" a joyous girl shouted.  
  
  
"Thankyou Geta, could you hand me you and your brothers plates?"  
  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
Geta got down and got her little brothers plates and walked over to her older brother. She knew that he knew she was beside him, but he was acting like a prick as always.  
  
  
"Vegeta, give me your plates now!"  
  
  
"Did I just hear something? I thought I heard a rodent squeak?" Vegeta said in a amused tone.  
  
  
"MAMA!"  
  
  
"Vegeta, stop teasing your sister, now apologize"  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled a sorry and handed his sister the plates. He reclined in the chair and shoved the honey rolls his mom made. He could live off of those for the rest of his life!  
  
  
"You know I didn't mean it squirt?"  
  
  
"Yeah, but you'll play dollies with me right?"   
  
  
"Fine"  
  
  
Vegeta hustled his little sister in his arms and started slugging her playfully. The giggles from her little body madetheir mother quirk an eyebrow.  
  
  
"Stop your horseplay! Vegeta, you have to go out to the stables and feed the animals!"  
  
  
"But it's to late out. What if I get the crap bitten out of me!" Vegeta protested.  
  
  
"If you'll go, I'll bake a whole new loaf of honey bread plus some strawberry's on the side, just for you" his mother bribed him.  
  
  
He thought with a smirk.  
  
  
"Fine"  
  
  
He walked over to his mother and hugged her like he always did after a meal. He got the feed for the animals and walked out. Geta looked at her brother's back with a smile, she adored her brother. He was handsome and cool! Vegeta stopped walked and picked up his baby brother's ball that was in his way. he handed it to him and ruffled his hair. Vegcent smiled and played with it against the wall. Vegeta fastened his overall's and headed out of the door.  
  
  
He headed over to the stables and fed the chickens and other animals. He didn't want to be a farmer like his father, but he did want to have a succesful life. He stood up and walked out, Vegeta needed to hurry and play with Geta before she went to bed. As he was walking back to the house he heard something behind him. He swerved around but saw a cloaked figure with eyes of a glowing red. He gasped s te figure stepped closer to him. Vegeta backed away, fear enveloping him. Suddenly he couldn't move anymore. The figure cupped his cheek in his palm and grinned. Vegeta cried out when he felt the being's fangs inside his neck. He tried to struggle, but his captor had the advantage. Even after his blood was sucked from him, he could still move and breath.   
  
  
The being knocked him in the neck with his hand. Before Vegeta could enter a temporary dark world he looked into the face of his damned superior. He'd curse that face. His last thoughts were  
  
  
  
~ I'm sorry everyone ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta shot up from his nightmare. He felt his cheeks, he had been crying. He felt someone's presence in the room.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
He turned and saw Bulma with a concerned expression on her face.  
  
  
"Vegeta, are you alright?"  
  
  
"Don't concern yourself. What is it that you want?"  
  
  
"There's a gentlemen downstairs that would like to have a word with you"  
  
  
Vegeta made a 'huh' noise but his arm was pulled by Bulma out of bed. He put his cape on and followed Bulma donwstairs. Once he reached the bottom of the steps, he heard manly boasting. He tiped his head to the side.  
  
  
"Vegeta, why don't you greet an old friend?"  
  
  
"Whatever hybrid" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"Your a hybrid yourself Vegeta"  
  
  
The man looked at Bulma. He walked over to her and kissed her hand.  
  
  
"Might I introduce myself, I'm Yamcha."  
  
  
"How can you be a hybrid, you look like an ordinary vampire" Bulma commented.  
  
  
"Why thankyou dear, but I'm half. Half Vampire, half human. A Vampeel actually" Yamcha said smoothly.  
  
  
Vegeta leaned into Bulma's hearing range.  
  
  
"Whatever you do, don't question his parents?"  
  
  
"Why not?" Bulma whispered back.  
  
  
"Trust me"  
  
  
"Vegeta are you whispering things about me? Friends shouldn't do that. What are you and your mate discussing?"  
  
  
"Nothing, tell me why your here?"  
  
  
"You've forgotten haven't you? the annual ball every 10 years. Where we bask on the finest blood of a virgin. And surround ourselves with the darker elites of our society" Yamcha said with a high air around him.  
  
  
"That time already?" Krillin muttered.  
  
  
"Yes, and you and Kakarott better get mates! Or you'll be the laughing stock of the ball AGAIN might I add. Vegeta and Lord Nappa are covered"  
  
  
"She's not my mate!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"Right old chum, shal we settle for a light supper"  
  
  
"I agree" Nappa said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 20 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was seated in the dining room. Wine glasses filled to the brim with blood, and the mortals with actual food on their plates.  
  
  
"So dears, how are you liking it with this bloody bunch?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"It's alright, I just miss my family" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Family? Oh that reminds me, I am the son of THE DRACULA!" Yamcha said proudly. "He was feeling a little ancy and spotted a lovely milk maid down the road..."  
  
  
"Blast you woman" Vegeta muttered. This is was Vegeta wanted to avoid. Another lecture of Yamcha's great father.  
  
  
"Fine Vegeta! I'll change the subject. Sucked any good roudy blood lately?"  
  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
  
"As a matter of fact I have." Vegeta said cooly. "4 years ago, I ran into a middle aged woman with light pink hair. She actually scratched me and drew blood from me. I cornered her in an alley and she tried to hit me with her purse. Which looked ridiculous might I add, with flowers and animals on it. And she kept repeating, 'Damn your soul to hell'. Over and Over, thatgod I silenced her, her blood wasn't even that good, but she was an intresting woman"  
  
  
There was a clanging noise. Vegeta looked down at the table and saw that bulma had dropped her fork onto her plate and had tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
"How could you" she whispered.  
  
  
Bulma jumped up and ran away. Vegeta looked clueles as were all the other males. he stared at the expressions of the women.  
  
  
"You monster" Chi chi growled as she ran after her friend to console her.  
  
  
"What the hell did I do?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"The woman you just spoke of, was Bulma's aunt" 18 said coldly.  
  
  
"Even I wouldn't have spoken such a thing around a mortal!" Buffy muttered.  
  
  
Dinner the rest of the evening was silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Let me just say that if a real vampire sucks the blood of someone, he makes them a vampire. But if a manmade vampire sucks th blood of someone pure, he proposes marriage. Kindof screwed up ain't it? O.o Will things patch up between Bulma and Vegeta? And what happens when Vegeta reunites with someone dear to his heart from his past? wait till next time.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Family Matters

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Family Matters  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
  
  
"The woman you just spoke of, was Bulma's aunt" 18 said coldly.  
  
  
"Even I wouldn't have spoken such a thing around a mortal!" Buffy muttered.  
  
  
Dinner the rest of the evening was silent.  
  
  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After supper Vegeta stormed off to be alone. He went to the top of the castle, it was his second home.  
  
  
"It was just her aunt! She shouldn't be so upset!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
But he knew that was a lie. Even after 70 years he couldn't deny the still love and longing he had for his family in his dark soul. He heard the rooftop door open.  
  
  
"What are you doing up here hybrid? Regretting choice words towards your mate?"  
  
  
"Like I said, vampeel, she's not my mate"  
  
  
"Maybe not by choice, but she's your mate none the less, and things aren't looking to peachy for you might I add. She holds your life in her dainty hands, and your provoking her to just kill you!"  
  
  
"What does it matter" Vegeta sighed "I'll be dead in a few months. May god have mercy on my soul"   
  
  
"You know, you had a family once" Yamcha pointed out.  
  
  
"Yes I know"  
  
  
Vegeta assumed his parents was long dead, but his siblings he wasn't so sure about.  
  
  
"Perhaps you should reunite? No one can hold a grudge against blood after 70 years"  
  
  
Yamcha turned and left. Vegeta dropped his head in defeat. he stood up and left aswell.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Bulma's room ~  
  
  
  
  
"I can't stand this!" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
"Being here and being rememined of you vampires feed on sickens me!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, but you know how we feel" 18 said softly.  
  
  
"That I do" Buffy agreed "Hey I got an idea!"  
  
  
"What?" everyone shouted.  
  
  
"How about we only take the blood of the bad guys in the area? We can be hero's? And people wouldn't think so wrongly of us!"  
  
  
"Hey, that isn't a bad idea" Chi Chi said.  
  
  
"I know a lot of punks how still terrorize the town" 18 pointed out.  
  
  
"That's it! We can clean the town! I mean, blood is blood!" Buffy said warmly.  
  
  
"But it's still wrong" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
"Bulma, it's ever worse when it's done to a good soul. A bad soul we can fix" Buffy said.  
  
  
"Alright ladies, let's go out an find us some badguys!" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
Everyone ran out of the room happily except for Bulma who still had her face in her pillow.  
  
  
"What's up with them?" Yamcha asked as he passed by.  
  
  
"Take a good look at the newest crime fighters" Bulma said dryly.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"They now want everyone to suck the blood of bad guys in the town" Bulam got up and walked pass Yamcha after the group of women.  
  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea" Yamcha muttered.  
  
  
Downstairs everyone had been pulled into a circle to hear the newest proposed plan.   
  
  
"Very well! If my princess agree's we shall suck bad blood!" Nappa shouted.  
  
  
Everyone cheered and walked outside the castle. Vegeta looked behind and saw Bulma.  
  
  
"Look woman, I'm "  
  
  
"Don't bother" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and held Bulma in his arms as he flew downthe mountain. Although Bulma was happy to be outside the castle, she wasn't showing it. Everyone had split in groups of 2 in search of anything bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone had come up with 9 people. They didn't kill them yet, just sent them to the castle and placed them in the dungeons for another meal. While everyone returned, Bulma and Vegeta stayed behind in town. They were just looking around, not for anything in particular. As they were walking Vegeta and Bulma passed an abandoned farm. Vegeta gasped and looked at the sign on the fence. It said that the family had moved to a new address.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what's up with you?"  
  
  
Vegeta remained silent and jumped over the fence and walked towards the old house.  
  
  
*I'm home* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
He broke the boards of the door and stepped inside. Memories flooded his mind. Childhood giggles and such could be heard by his ears alone. He looked down and saw a deflated plastic ball, it's color faded and dust covering all of it.  
  
  
*This is Veggie's*  
  
  
There was a tear coming from hsi eye. he placed the ball back on the floor when he heard Bulma screeching her head off as always behind him.  
  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
  
Vegeta was silent and his cape fluttered behind him as he turned away from her. He walked out of the house and down the dirt road again towards the address.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell's the problem? I think I should be doing the silent treatment"  
  
  
Vegeta turned to her and stared into her eyes. He 'hmphed' and kept on walking. They arrived into the more populated part of town and Vegeta stopped at a little house. The wind made his cape flutter. He was about to walk inside thefence when Bulma's hand stopped him.  
  
  
"Just tell me what's going through your mind?"  
  
  
"My family"  
  
  
Vegeta continued down the pebble path to the door. He looked behind him and told Bulma with his eyes to stay there. He fiddled with the door knob and opened it, not bothering to knock. It was dark in the room, but Vegeta could make his way through. He closed the door behind him and sniffed the air. The air smelled vaguely familiar.  
  
  
"Vegeta, come stand beside me"  
  
  
Vegeta saw a withered hand give a come hither gesture from behind a large drak green chair. He walked slowly over and sat in the chair beside her facing the window looking up into the moon. Vegeta looked at the occupant in the chair and gasped, moisture came to his eyes.  
  
  
"Vegeta, it's been so long"  
  
  
"Yes, I know Geta"  
  
  
Yes this was his sister. 70 years older and wiser. At 76 she was still in good health.  
  
  
"For 70 years I've waited for you to return...you still smell the same, of spice and male...you even look the same, though you've lost your boyish face, the stress of your new life has given you hardened expressions and more muscle. If the town women saw you now!" Geta said in n amused tone.  
  
  
"You knew I was a vampire?"  
  
  
"No one found your body, it was the most likely answer"  
  
  
Vegeta felt a warmth fill his soul.  
  
  
"What happened, after I left?"  
  
  
His sister sighed and reached to her left for the last family picture. Her hands brushed over the smiles, she smiled at the good memory.  
  
  
"Papa said if you didn't smile you'd have extra work to do when you got home" she said while chuckling.  
  
  
Vegeta looked over and smiled at the picture. He was always the little hell raiser of the family.  
  
  
"Well in answer to your question, all hell broke loose. After you left the 2nd tragedy happened, and then Papa grew depressed and shot himself. Me and Mama couldn't take care of the farm for long, so we gather what little money we had and moved here. She passed away with a lonely heart, hoping to pass good word of your soul in the afterlife, and then there's me, I settled down and married a local bread baker. He died in our third year of marriage, leaving me alone to take care of my daughter, Sydney. She grew up and moved away to the US. I haven't heard much from her, she's settled down and has had little ones of her own, so I've heard. I'm hoping to move out of here and into that country. I can't stand the fear in this land much longer"  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head at his sister's words. Though hearing that he had a niece and a new part of the family, he was saddened by his mother and father's departure of this world. Wait a minute.  
  
  
"What about Veggie?"  
  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Geta said in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegcent was playing on the steps with his ball, hoping his brother would come home. He didn't understand why he wasn't there anymore, or why everyone was crying and daddy was depressed. For a 2year old, he assumed it was a thing grown-ups did. He played with his ball in a bored manner on the front steps. It was nearing 7pm, and the sun was decending, but he headn't heard his mother call him in yet. He heard a rustle in the bushes and smiled. He thought it was Vegeta as the cloaked figure. He ran over to him with his ball in his hand.   
  
  
"Big Brover?"  
  
  
The figure bended down and swat the ball viciously away. He grabbed the toddler in his grasp and covered it's mouth with his hand. He brought the boy's neck to his face and sunk his fangs inside the boy's veins. The boy squirmed and cried, and eventually his body stopped moving. The figure retracted it's fangs and threw the boy to the dirt ground. He stepped on the boy's neck, laughing at the sickening crunch.  
  
  
"Vegeta will have to fend for himself"  
  
  
Nappa laughed cruely and flew back to the castle with a full stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And that's how we found him. Pale as the dead, his tiny neck crushed. It was to much for Papa. We feared that it was you, Mama and I believed it wasn't you, but father was driven by sorrow at his two sons, gone. He couldn't take the pain, none of us could, but he escaped with a bullet. I consider him lucky." Geta said with a shaky voice.  
  
  
Vegeta squeezed the armchair to a breaking point.  
  
  
"I thought you knew, I know it wasn't you"  
  
  
Vegeta stood up. In the moonlight Geta could see his tears down his cheeks and his fangs as he hissed in anger. He walked away from his sister, he didn't need to say goodbye.  
  
  
"Will you avenge our brother?" Geta whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta didn't reply. He walked out of the house startling Bulma.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong, you looked like someone just died."  
  
  
Vegeta walked off, his pace quickening.  
  
  
"Vegeta, wait...wait up"  
  
  
Vegeta blasted off into the air, leaving Bulma behind. Then when the distance was to much, Bulma broke down in screams of agony, clutching her neck. The pain was to much. Why Vegeta, why? Bulma thought. Before Bulma let the darkness caress her, she saw a old woman walking towards her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Vegeta, what's he going to do to Nappa? oooh! I might not be pretty! And what about Bulma?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Explination?

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Explination!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
  
  
Vegeta blasted off into the air, leaving Bulma behind. Then when the distance was to much, Bulma broke down in screams of agony, clutching her neck. The pain was to much. Why Vegeta, why? Bulma thought. Before Bulma let the darkness caress her, she saw a old woman walking towards her.  
  
  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta" Geta whispered to herself as he stared down at the girl. "What?"  
  
  
Geta's eyes zeroed in on Bulma's enck, there was a bite, but she was still warm and breathing.  
  
  
"Then that means that he didn't kill her, but wait...this girl looks familiar"  
  
  
Geta thought of the recent abductions, 3 women so far, and one of them had blue hair. In the dark of the night, Geta could see the teal locks covering Bulma's face.  
  
  
"The poor girl, I don't know what's going on, but I'll find out soon enough"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma groaned awake, her whole body ached, and her mind throbbed. She felt as if something, more like someone was missing. She felt empty.  
  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
  
"Honey you're awake!"  
  
  
"huh?"  
  
  
Bulma looked to her right and saw her mother beside her holding her han.  
  
  
"Mother?"  
  
  
"What's the commotion in....Bulma?" Dr. Briefs whispered.  
  
  
"Papa"  
  
  
Dr. Briefs ran over and hugged Bulma while she still lay in the bed.  
  
  
"My little girl, your alive, I must thank the good spirits for this day"  
  
  
"I missed you Papa, you to Mother" Bulma whispered against her father's hold.  
  
  
Dr. Briefs inhaled the scent of his daughter and pulled away happily.  
  
  
"We must celebrate, this has never happened in the village!"  
  
  
"Yeah Papa, but..."  
  
  
Before Bulma could inish her plea, an old figure stepped into the room.  
  
  
"Miss Geta, thankyou again for alerting us of our daughter" Dr. Briefs thanked.  
  
  
"Miss Geta?" Bulam questioned.  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
"Just tell me what's going through your mind?"  
  
  
"My family"  
  
  
Vegeta continued down the pebble path to the door. He looked behind him and told Bulma with his eyes to stay there.  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~   
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd like to speak to the child alone, regarding a very sensetive topic"  
  
  
"Well, I guess it would be alright" Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
  
"Yes, for saving my girl, you can talk to her all you please!" Dr. Briefs cheered.  
  
  
Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs left the room, Bulma sighed and reclined into the pillows of the bed.  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
"I'm Geta, I'm Vegeta's youngest sister"  
  
  
"I'm Bulma"  
  
  
"I know" Geta said curtly "Tell me, what are you to my brother?"  
  
  
Bulma bit her lip and thought of the most briefest description of her situation.  
  
  
"I'm his mate in a marriage there's no way out of"  
  
  
"Define no way out of"  
  
  
"Look, while walking out laet at night, he bit me, assuming I would be his evening meal. What his 'master' hadn't told him was if a manmade vampire sucks the blood of someone pure, he's proposed to them, and if the pure one declines the marriage proposal, the vampire will die"  
  
  
"Do you love my brother?"  
  
  
"I don't know, so far he's been a bastard to me, very cold and feeling, but come time for lunch, he'll be a civil being I can converse with"  
  
  
"Don't look at him for the bastard he portrays to be, look at him for the man he use to be"  
  
  
"Wha?"  
  
  
"Vegeta hasn't always been as cold as you say he is now. He used to be a loving boy, who loved life, only pretended he didn't care about anything in the slightest. I assume that in the past few years he has put of this facade to appear normal to everyone else, but he's crumbling, you've erected feelings from his heart that he long ago buried. I feel he will like you, possibly love you, but if you let him die, then he won't find true happiness, because I feel he'll find it in you"  
  
  
Bulma thought about all Geta had to say, she never considered half of the things mentioned.  
  
  
"Why were you passed out on the walkway, and do you know where the other abductee's are?"  
  
  
"Yes, well since me and Vegeta are linked, if we are seperated in a certain amount of feet, I'll feel unimaginable pain, when he left suddenly, I passed out because the pain was to much. We've been staying at the castle, with two other friends of mine, who are still alive. And another abductee is the wife to a full blooded vampire."  
  
  
"This is intresting news. Vegeta probably stormed off at the news of his little brother"  
  
  
"Little Brother?"  
  
  
Geta went into story about what happened to little Veggie. Bulma was in tears when she finished.  
  
  
"How awful!" Bulma weeped.  
  
  
"Awful is right, but we need to get you back to that castle, do you have any idea where he'd go?"  
  
  
"Kind of, he goes to the roof of the castle to think, or in a garden behind the castle, I know he's not strong enough to kill Nappa, but he may be stupid enough to try!"  
  
  
"WAIT, i WON'T ALLOW YOU!!"  
  
  
Geta and Bulma looked up when they heard Bulma's father shouting.  
  
  
The door fell open and 18 ad Chi Chi stood beneath the frame.  
  
  
"Now see here!" Dr. Briefs yelled.  
  
  
"Pipe down old man!" 18 replied.  
  
  
"I never liked that girl" Mrs. Briefs whispered to her husband behind her palm.  
  
  
"Bulma, we gotta get out of here, we need to find Vegeta!" Chi Chi said.  
  
  
Bulma stood up with a determined look on her face.  
  
  
"We should"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well where is Vegeta exactly? We'll find out, and what about Bulma's parents?, Nappa?, Yamcha?, and party?, everyone else's relationships?, wait till next time!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Keeping it together!

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
Keeping it together!  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
  
  
"Bulma, we gotta get out of here, we need to find Vegeta!" Chi Chi said.  
  
  
Bulma stood up with a determined look on her face.  
  
  
"We should"  
  
  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta hovered above the drment castle, staring down at it with the most pure disgust he'd ever felt.  
  
  
"I haven't felt like this since the very begining"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up and groaned at the pain in his neck, he shot up with fear.  
  
  
"But...I was bitten, why am I alive?....or am I dreaming?..." Vegeta asked himself.  
  
  
"Your not dreaming, nor are you alive, and this isn't anywhere near close to heaven"  
  
  
Vegeta looked around himself, looking for the person with the voice. He saw a bulky man slide from the shadows.  
  
  
"Hello Vegeta, nice nap?"  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
"I'm Nappa Dracula, I don't think I need to explain what I am" Nappa said with a hiss showing off his sharp fangs "You are the first of my new group, I plan on brining more weaklings over to our side"  
  
  
"I don't want to be part of your side!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"It's to late. You've been out cold for atleast a week"  
  
  
Nappa threw down a unconcious man, Vegeta stared down at horror.  
  
  
"No way!"  
  
  
"Fine then, starve to death and that's a guarenteed ticket to hell!"  
  
  
Vegeta sized up Nappa to see if he was being honest. Vegeta groaned at the ache in his stomach as it churned the air inside. Vegeta smacked his tounge around, he craved to taste the sweet red nectar flowing through the man's veins. He was overthrown by a new foreign emotion and cralwed over to the body. He held the man in his arms and breathed on his neck, etracting his new fangs, Vegeta set them into the warm flesh and took an experimental sip, he savored the taste, he sucked more and more driven by hunger and curiosity.  
  
  
Vegeta dropped the body at the realixation that there was no more blood. He licked stray blood trails from his lips and around his mouth.  
  
  
"Wasn't that tasty?"  
  
  
Vegeta growned and glared at Nappa.  
  
  
"Get used to your new life!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He destroyed my life, my childhood innocence forcing me into a deal that I wished not to be a part of, and for what? Nothing! We haven't taken over anything as promised, we have retaliated to anyone, we haven't faught for anything, or is this some sick joke or game?" Vegeta hissed in anger.  
  
  
But Vegeta couldn't be selfish, he wasn't the only one with the one option to stand and their energy and promising future's being drained from them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kakarott and Krillin were walking away from the memorial service of their long childhood friend Vegeta. It was nearing 8 at night and the boys were to saddened by grief to realise that being out was detrimental to their safetly.  
  
  
"I still can't believe he's gone" Kakarott whispered.  
  
  
"He didn't deserve it, damn that monster, what's it goal!" Krillin shouted into the dark woods.  
  
  
Kakarott stopped and held out his hand to stop Krillin.  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
"I hear something" Kakarott replied.  
  
  
It was silent momentarily, other than the gentle sway of wind through the trees. Kakarott gasped as they saw a bulky figure blocking their way before them.  
  
  
"Oh no!" Krillin cried out.  
  
  
Kakarott and Krillin turned around to run in the opposite direction but saw another caped figure behind them with a distinct hair style.  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Kakarott cried out happily.  
  
  
The figure behind them held their head up showing clouded eyes of hunger and a smidge of saddness. Nappa chuckled as he neared closer to the scared duo. He held out his hand and screamed, Kakarott and Krillin couldn't move and inch.  
  
  
"Oh man!" Krillin groaned sadly.  
  
  
Nappa aproached them slowly, making them wince at the slow passing time. Nappa neared Kakarott and brushed his hand over his neck.  
  
  
"Please have mercy!" Kakarott said with a shaky voice.  
  
  
Nappa leaned forward and bit down into Kakarott's neck, extracting Kakarott's life's liquid into his belly. After a few moments Kakarott fell to the ground pale and still.  
  
  
"KAKAROTT!" Krillin called out.  
  
  
Nappa turned to the shorter statue and approached him.  
  
  
"Stay back!"  
  
  
Nappa ignored Krillin's pleas and bent down and sucked on his neck, Krillin cried out in pain as his blood left his body. Darkness over came him and he fell beside Kakarott. Nappa wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and snapped his fingers. Vegeta shook his head and glared at Nappa.  
  
  
"Wakey Wakey Vegeta"  
  
  
"Enchanting me with spells is dirty!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Nappa ignored Vegeta picked up Krillin and hefted him over his shoulder. Vegeta looked down for the first time and saw Kakarott's still body.  
  
  
"No.....no!" Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
Nappa snapped his head around.  
  
  
"Pick up his body....now!"  
  
  
Vegeta shakily picked up the body of his friend whispering prayers to god to ensure Kakarott's soul's purity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That selfish bastard for ruining my life!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta levitated down to the ground floor and stromed into the castle to the main dining room where everyone was coversing lightly.  
  
  
"Where's your mate?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
Vegeta ignored everyone only thinkin about Nappa and killing him for all the hell he's brought everyone. Vegeta ran forward and punched Nappa into a wall.  
  
  
"NAPPA!" Buffy cried out.  
  
  
Vegeta lunged foward through the light smoke and tried to hit nappa but Nappa hit back before Vegeta could react. Vegeta fell to the floor and stumbled back up.  
  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Buffy shouted.  
  
  
"How could you sink so low?" Vegeta asked Nappa.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Don't play with me!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Bulma, Chi Chi, and 18 finnaly arrived at the house and were just in time to see everything.  
  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What else transpires soon? Wait and see!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Nappa's End

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
Nappa's End  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
  
  
Bulma, Chi Chi, and 18 finnaly arrived at the house and were just in time to see everything.  
  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What has your balls in an uproar?!" Nappa shouted.  
  
  
"I'll tell you! I HATE THIS LIFE! LIVING IN DARKNESS, FEARED BY ALL, AND FOR WHAT? NOTHING! AND TO MAKE THIS HELL EVEN MORE SICK....TO LEARN THAT MY BROTHER HAD TO SUFFER FOR YOUR STOMACH!" Vegeta screamed with tears spilling from his eyes in frustration.  
  
  
Nappa stood up and began to chuckle lightly.  
  
  
"Is that what this is all about? Your runt brother? He was at the wrong place in the wrong time. I saw him and thought lunch time"  
  
  
"You purposefully went after him! In the daylight no less! What I want to know is why?"  
  
  
"I don't need to explain anything to you!"  
  
  
Nappa shouted and a red flame enveloped his body, his true power was coming out. Vegeta was pissed beyond belief that Nappa dared to power up. Vegeta shouted and a red flame inveloped his body, Nappa wiped a stray bead of sweat from his brow.  
  
  
"I'm surprised a demi-vamp like you has such power!"  
  
  
"There aren't going to be any more surprises after this moment!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
After that, it was merely fists and loud booms! Items surrounding the fight were shattered and the people staning around watching the fight of the century being displayed. Nappa was weezing on the floor, on his knees holding a scar that Vegeta created in his chest. Vegeta walked up to Nappa and stared down at him. He held his hand out.  
  
  
"Vegeta no!" Buffy cried.  
  
  
Nappa smiled innocently at his mate's cries.  
  
  
"Note to self, never make wimpy emotional weaklings cross over" Nappa whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and shot a dark fire ball into Nappa's head. Nappa fell back, a pool of his dark blood oozing and bubbling around his still form.  
  
  
"NAPPA!" Buffy ran over to his body, crying histerically, cupping his decapitated form close to her black heart. "Nappa...no...what about our son"  
  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
  
"Is what you say true?" Yamcha shouted.  
  
  
"Yes, I'm with child, and Nappa can't see it! I hope the fires of hell eat you alive!" Buffy spat angrily.  
  
  
Yamcha looked to Vegeta.  
  
  
"You know you may face a punishment for killing a pure blooded Vampire, but in this case, I'd have to say that ol' Nappa had it coming, he broke a rule. Vampires can't drink the blood of family members of the demi vamps"  
  
  
Vegeta nodded and turned away, Bulma close behind. He walked to his room and Bulma closed the door behind her. She walked up to Vegeta and stroked his cheek. His body began to shiver and he fell to his knees. Bulma got on her knees and enveloped Vegeta's body with her warm arms. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and heard her pulse. He finnaly let it out, he cried and weeped. Bulma all the while stroking his back apologetically.  
  
  
"It's going to be okay" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What could possibly happen next!? Well there's the ball, and what'll happen to Vegeta!?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Verdict and Celebration?

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
Verdict and Celebration?  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
  
  
"You know you may face a punishment for killing a pure blooded Vampire, but in this case, I'd have to say that ol' Nappa had it coming, he broke a rule. Vampires can't drink the blood of family members of the demi vamps"  
  
  
Vegeta nodded and turned away, Bulma close behind. He walked to his room and Bulma closed the door behind her. She walked up to Vegeta and stroked his cheek. His body began to shiver and he fell to his knees. Bulma got on her knees and enveloped Vegeta's body with her warm arms. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and heard her pulse. He finnaly let it out, he cried and weeped. Bulma all the while stroking his back apologetically.  
  
  
"It's going to be okay" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was silent in the main area, everyone was just staring at Buffy, the place where Nappa once stood, and the question of who would be their leader. Nappa's unborn child, Buffy, or Vegeta?  
  
  
"Well, I'll be leaving" Yamcha said quietly.  
  
  
"Leaving, but you just got here!" Kakarott whined.  
  
  
"I'll return, I just have to talk to the council and let them decide on what to do, the party will be held here on the next full moon which is in 6 days, be ready, the announcement of who the new leader will be then"  
  
  
Yamcha clipped his cape around his neck and turned away from everyone. There was that silence again, with the light sewwping noises of Nappa's remains into a tiny glass vial on a chain.  
  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing?" 18 asked.  
  
  
"Keeping Nappa, or what's left of him by my side" Buffy hissed.   
  
  
Buffy collected herself and left the area and went to her room alone, she'd forever hate Vegeta for what he did. Everyone silently went to their rooms, they'd talk later when the awkwardness lessened.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta groaned and rolled onto his back, memories of the previous day swam back to his head, he bit back a gasp of shock when he felt something warm by his side, he used his periphiral vision and saw Bulma beside him, staring up at him, he looked lower at their bodies.  
  
  
*Good...still clothed* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
(A/N: You losers, thought I wouldn't mention the lemon! Ha Ha on your asses!! XD )  
  
  
Bulma scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's thick neck, resting her head against his.  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" she whispered.  
  
  
"Like shit" Vegeta whispered back bitterly.  
  
  
They looked at each other, and Vegeta recognized her look, he held her lips closed with his index finger.  
  
  
"I don't need your sympathy"  
  
  
"I know, I'm just think of what's going to happen to you now"  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi was fixing breakfast with a tired attitude, everyone was feeling dreary. Buffy had yet to show her face since the previous day. All anyone could think about was what was going to happen to Vegeta.  
  
  
"Damn it all, this sucks!" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
Everyone was surprised by her suddenly foul mouth.  
  
  
"Chi Chi!?" Kakarott said unbelivabely.  
  
  
"I can't wait a week to find out what the hell's going on!" Chi Chi said while pulling on her hair.  
  
  
"Well, we're going to have to occupy our selves till then. Chi, you and me will get this place cleaned up while the boys search for food, we'll be feeding a lot of vampires!" 18 instructed.  
  
  
"Fine then"  
  
  
Everyone agreed and that silence returned with a vengance. Upstairs, Buffy was sitting in her lonely king sized bed, she already had a feeling of who would be the new leader, she stroked her belly absent mindedly.  
  
  
"In order to get power, I'll have to wait patienly." Buffy whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's Buffy up to? Who will be the new leader, will Bulma and Vegeta get any closer? The suspense is eve killing me.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Time Toles

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
The Time Toles  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
  
  
"I can't wait a week to find out what the hell's going on!" Chi Chi said while pulling on her hair.  
  
  
"Well, we're going to have to occupy our selves till then. Chi, you and me will get this place cleaned up while the boys search for food, we'll be feeding a lot of vampires!" 18 instructed.  
  
  
"Fine then"  
  
  
Everyone agreed and that silence returned with a vengance. Upstairs, Buffy was sitting in her lonely king sized bed, she already had a feeling of who would be the new leader, she stroked her belly absent mindedly.  
  
  
"In order to get power, I'll have to wait patienly." Buffy whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Surprisingly a week flew by. The tension in the castle was suffocating, the only prgress to be made inside was the cleanliness of the entirior. Chi Chi and 18 were the organizers of the party, they had rounded up 500 bums, drifters and bad guys in the area and 8 dozens of cattle and goat for the party. The Basement of the castle would be set up for the younger guests say , 200 and younger. It would be set up like a club, dance music, the whole mix!  
  
  
And the main level would be decorated ellegantly, where the older sophisticated vampires would dine. The walls, floor, even the chandelere was cleaned, revealing the true golden glimmering shimmer. It was now 11:45, the ball would begin at Midnight. Everyone was dressed in the darkest and most mysterious looking garbs they owned. Kakarott used a bone of a goat as a bow tie, Chi Chi slapped him playfully for being a tad (understatement) for being unformal.  
  
  
18 was dressed in blood red knee long dress, with Krillin looking dashing beside her. Buffy was silent and stuck to herslef, only opening up every so often as the days dragged on. She wore a dress covering every inch of her, yet still making her look elegant, and the expected duo, Bulma and Vegeta, had yet to show their faces.  
  
  
"Where are those 2?" Chi Chi growled.  
  
  
"Aw calm down Chi Chi, Vegeta's been feeling to down lately, the loss of someone close always hurts" Kakarott encouraged her, then placing a peck on her cheek making her blush. Buffy humphed.  
  
  
There was a knock at the door, Krillin went to get it.  
  
  
"Hey dude, it's good to see you"  
  
  
"You to" Yamcha said as he stepped inside. He made a sly whistle.  
  
  
"God Damn, you all really have outdone yourselves, I think you deserve a reward"   
  
  
"Really?" 18 and Chi Chi piped up. "Can we know who's going to be the new leader?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, this suspense is a major bitch!" 18 snarled.  
  
  
"Calm down ladies, that is confidental information, once the councilmen and everyone arrived, it will be formally broadcasted for all to hear"  
  
  
"Then what's the 'treat'" 18 asked dryly.  
  
  
"Well, seing as there are 'some' humans here, I took the liberty to get you all some 'human food'." yamcha said handing over a large bag of groceries, meats and pastries, Kakarott took it into the kitchen. "So....has Bulma bitten Vegeta back?"  
  
  
The room grew silent.  
  
  
"What do you mean, it hasn't been 6 months yet!" 18 shouted.  
  
  
"I thought we had a week left!" Chi Chi whined.  
  
  
"Well you don't, at the stroke of 1:45 am this glorious evening Vegeta will be lust or dust"  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" 18 asked angrily.  
  
  
All the males turned their heads away innocently. Even Buffy was curious as to what would happen. Chi Chi walked up to Kakarott, as 18 to Krillin and whispered...  
  
  
"See if you get any happy later!"  
  
  
The men gigled and whimpered at the thought of the absence of their women. Yamcha chuckled.  
  
  
"So the sheep finnaly have been tamed by their herder? Congratulations"  
  
  
The men groaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Upstairs ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood infront of Bulma grumbling for her to hurry up. She was fixing up his suit, making sure he looked perfect.  
  
  
"Will you hurry up woman!"  
  
  
"Sgut up Vegeta, what has your balls in a fluster?"  
  
  
Vegeta growled, he almost had a nerve to let the woman know truly why. Either he would be dead within a few hours or...dare he think that! For a week, Bulma wouldn't leave his side, only for food and restroom breaks. She had been his shoulder to lean on, consoling him when he needed it most, she had seen him at his weakest and would never tell a soul, in all terms, she had grown to care about him, more so love, desire and admire him. She couldn't tell him yet, no not yet.  
  
  
During Bulma's inspection, Vegeta was doing some inspecting of his own. Bulma was wearing a black strapless dress that flowed halfway below her knee. he hair flowing, with black streaks in it and little red earrings in the shape of droplets of blood. She looked stunning in his eyes. Bulma pulled away.  
  
  
"Come on"  
  
  
Vegeta held out his arm for her to hook with, they walked out of his room and down the hall and to the top of the main stair case. Bulma rubbed his arm sothingly, they both took big breaths and began to walk downstairs. Eveyone was waiting for them.  
  
  
"Wow" 18 and Chi Chi said dreamily.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked like the dream couple. There was a knock at the door at the cry of the pendulum swinging.  
  
  
"Let the festivities begin" Yamcha announced.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet another pointless chapter with details of the upcoming minutes, the ball was going to be in this chap, but I decided not to show it, the next chapter will be awesome, the ball, the anouncement for leader, and a few lemons, but you won't know who with yet. ;)   
  
  
Salty Blood is Sweet Going Down...Toodles. AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. The Other Side

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
The Other Side  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked like the dream couple. There was a knock at the door at the cry of the pendulum swinging.  
  
  
"Let the festivities begin" Yamcha announced.  
  
  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi gulped and walked towards the door with Kakarott beside her. he sighed and opened the door wide. There infront of her was an old stubly man with a glass eyepiece and on his arm was a tall woman with greying hair and her nose held high, it began to sniff loudly as if it were a dog.  
  
  
"Why do I smell a human?...*sniff*...EWWWW I haven't smelled that revolting smell in centuries, what is the theme THIS year? Our meals this evening will be sport?" The woman asked with a serious attitude.  
  
  
"How dare you you blood belching vagina!" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
"CHICHI!" Kakarott said in disbelief. Stunned that Chi Chi, his Chi Chi had said something.   
  
  
*Well I guess I should NEVER cross her* Kakarott thought. Kakarott invaded Chi Chi's space and whispered...  
  
  
"CHI CHI! That is the grand duchess!"  
  
  
"Oooh wow!" Chi Chi said sarcastically.  
  
  
"She's the wife of ONE OF THE GUYS who knows who will be our leader!"  
  
  
Chi Chi laughed nervously.  
  
  
"Did I say blood belching vagina? I meant grand duchess"  
  
  
"I heard correctly mortal, I want questions as to why I smell live prey!"  
  
  
"Dear, these are the friends of Vegeta's mate" The little old man said sheelpishly.  
  
  
"Kakarott is this so, is this wench yours?" The duchess asked in disbelief.  
  
  
"Look lady I belong to no one!"   
  
  
"Kunock natear hachii" Kakarott said in a deep voice. Way diffrent from what Chi chi was used to.  
  
  
"Ah! I guess I can't disagree with that" the duchess said as she continued into the castle with her husband behind her.  
  
  
"Kakarott, what did you say to...that!?"  
  
  
"Oh Chi Chi it was nothing" Kakarott whined.  
  
  
"Nothing my ass!"  
  
  
Chi Chi stomped off, leaving Kakarott at the door with a stupified expression on his face. 18 and Bulma giggled lightly at the scene.  
  
  
  
For the rest of the nights, hundreds of vampires flocked to the castle. The girls were really surprised at who were there, aswell as the many young vampires that were there age, well as close as they could. Everything was running smoothly. Everyone was served and were socializing, dispite the fact everyone was eager to here the main news of the evening, aswell as...other things...  
  
  
Kakarott and Chi Chi were at the mini buffet for mortals, mainly Bulma, Chi Chi, and 18. 18 was deciding it upon herself to now teach Krillin to dance, which he was miserably failing at, she'd pay with the pain of her feet in the morning. And Bulma was off to the side, looking at the couples dancing, with a dreamy daze on her face, hoping someone would ask for her to dance.  
  
  
When a handsome man approached her, she straightened her back and gave a quick smile, this all went unnoticed when the man asked for another lady's hand to dance. Bulma fell back into the chair and fumed. She soon heard chuckling and immediately knew who it was.  
  
  
"WHA'S SO FUNNY!?"  
  
  
"Woman, no man will ever be attracted to you"  
  
  
"Let me guess, cause of 'the mess'!?"  
  
  
"Nice way of putting it" Vegeta said sarcastically. "Want to dance?"  
  
  
Bulma was taken aback by his offer, but didn't pass it up, she took his hand as he escorted her onto the dancefloor.  
  
  
*Well it's better than sitting down* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma was whipped into his arms, tightly secured with no escape from his embrace, Bulma was curious about Vegeta's behavior, she looked into his eyes. They were glazed over, she was worried about him.  
  
  
*What is wrong with him?* Bulma wondered.  
  
  
"May I have your attention please?"  
  
  
Everyone stopped dancing, but Vegeta didn't unhand Bulma just yet. They all turned to the center of the ball floor, where a half a dozen men were standing, waiting patiently.  
  
  
*cough* "This evening holds many events which will occur. In the past half a year, the unexpected has occured, and now we all want answers, well for anyone who doesn't know, Vegeta found a pure, as did Kakarott and Krillin. We will wish them the best of luck in their mating" Some old dude said.  
  
  
*Mating?...OH SHIT! Has it been that long already?* Bulma wondered.  
  
  
"And as to the leader of this qadrant, heavy considerations have been thought, and it is decided....." The room went deadly silent "Vegeta"  
  
  
"NOOOOOOO" Buffy screamed.  
  
  
She ran up to the old men and grabbed one of them by the collars.  
  
  
"WHY!? Why him, why not the son of Nappa!?"  
  
  
"We want someone with experience, we can not wait long enough for you to bore the child and then wait for him to be instructed. And you, YOU were a consideration, but you don't have enough experience as a vampire. Vegeta, being his first bitten and the one with more experience, is more than enough reason for him to be the lord of this manor." The old man said.  
  
  
Buffy stood back, tears streaming down her eyes. She frantically ran upstairs to her room. Bulma felt a little sorry for her. She was snapped from her thoughts when Vegeta's hold on her tightend. She looked into his eyes, his eyes were more glazed over than the last time.   
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"NOW LET'S CONTINUE THE FESTIVITIES" one of the elders shouted.  
  
  
Bulma looked around the room and saw everyone starign at certain people with a need in their eyes, grinning and chuckling, their fangs gleaming with intrest for someone. She eeped when she felt Vegeta's hand trail lower to her buttocks.  
  
  
"Woman, let's go somewhere quiet"  
  
  
"Vegeta wait"  
  
  
Vegeta picked her up and jogged out of the castle, aswell as other couples ready to, engage in desires. What was happening to everyone, Bulma wondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah what is happening to everyone? Well we know who the leader is, but you should already know what's going on?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Weren't Aware

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
Weren't Aware  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
  
  
"Woman, let's go somewhere quiet"  
  
  
"Vegeta wait"  
  
  
Vegeta picked her up and jogged out of the castle, aswell as other couples ready to, engage in desires. What was happening to everyone, Bulma wondered.  
  
  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chaos filled the room, people attacked people, people fled, it was hectic and busy.  
  
  
"What the hell's going on?" 18 asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, Kakarott?"  
  
  
Chi Chi turned when she didn't recieve a reply right away, Kakarott was breathing raggidly, his fists balled at his sides, and his fangs gleaming under the bright lights of the chandelere. He stared at Chi Chi deeply.  
  
  
"Kakarott, what's wrong?"   
  
  
"Uh Chi Chi?"  
  
  
Chi Chi turned to 18's call, only to see Krillin, with the same expression as Kakarott, stalking towards 18. The girls backs were against each other.  
  
  
"Got a clue?" 18 asked.  
  
  
"Fraid not"  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta landed in the woods and gently let his cargo free. Bulma backed away against a tree.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what's gotten into you?"  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head and breathed deeply, he turned to her, his eyes showing reason as they once held before this night.  
  
  
"Woman...."  
  
  
"Vegeta, yes?"  
  
  
"Do you know what night this is?"  
  
  
Bulma bit her lip.  
  
  
"Yeah...it's the time that I choose to be your mate or not?....right?"  
  
  
"Correct, I brought you here, under the circumstances, to die or...."  
  
  
"Die?....Vegeta I don't think I could let that happen"  
  
  
Vegeta fell to the ground holding his mouth, he began to cough and blood dribbled down the corners of his mouth.  
  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
  
Bulma ran over and wrapped her arms around his figure.  
  
  
"Vegeta, please tell me what's wrong?" Bulam asked, her voice breaking up.  
  
  
*chuckle* "What do you think woman? All I wanted to do was parish with the only person I've let closest to me in years. But I guess I should have figured that you would have been screaming in my ear till the very end." Vegeta said weakly.  
  
  
"NO!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Her hands fidgeted, she was unsure of what to do. She did the only thing that finally came to her mind, she bent her head down and bit his neck. Vegeta grunted as Bulma uncounciously began to slurp his blood. Bulma felt dizzy and warmth fill her belly and her mind.  
  
  
*What is going on?* Bulma wondered.  
  
  
Vegeta began to sit up on his own new found strength, Bulma marveled at his speedy recovery. His hands latched onto her arms, holding her still.  
  
  
"Why?" he whispered into the darkness.  
  
  
Bulma, riding on the pleasent vibes of Vegeta's blood bent down and licked his lips.  
  
  
"Shut up and bite me Vegeta"  
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Buffy moaned and sobbed as he curled form on the bed tossed about wildly. Desireing something unknown to her, or someone who once was. She shifted her hands to her stomach, higher up to her chest that desiered to be touched, only now did Nappa's whispers from the past make sense now...  
  
  
  
- I can't wait till the night of the ball my little blood sucker....we'll be enveloped by a invisible coat of sexual desires, and you and I will feast upon each other hungrily till the other's fires are sated -  
  
  
This rememebrence only made Buffy sob more, getting over his loss was hard enough, but craving his body, and his alone at such a time was mind tearing. She took her necklace, containing a vile of Nappa's ashes, she slipped some out and sprinkled some over her body shivering and groping herself, all the while damning Vegeta's name into the fires of hell  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
The ballroom was practically deserted, all for 18, Chi Chi, Krillin, and Kakarott.  
  
  
"Gona tak ju ni?" Kakarott huskily barked to his right hand man.  
  
  
"Ero" Krillin replied.  
  
  
"What do you suppose just transacted?" Chi Chi asked with a shaky voice.  
  
  
18 moaned, the girls were back to back, fear filling the both of them, while confusion and excitment filled the other danced in the back of their minds.  
  
  
"Kakarott, they want to know what we said in Akura Asai" Krillin chuckled deeply.  
  
  
*Akura Asai... that must be an ancient vampire language* Chi Chi thought briefly.  
  
  
"We haven't taken the right action ladies this evening" Kakarott began.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" 18 asked.  
  
  
"Everyone has scurried away to find a 'proper' place to 'dance', this ball room will have to do for now" Kakarott finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's pretty obvious what Kakarott and Krillin are talking about. So which lemon should I start with in the next chapter? The Krillin/18 Kakarott/Chi Chi. Don't worry it's not a 4 some...or it could be, it's up to you guys. Or I could go to the Bulma and Vegeta? Personnaly I wanted to save that for last, but it's up to you, reply in a review!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Joining 1

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Joining 1  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
"We haven't taken the right action ladies this evening" Kakarott began.  
  
"What do you mean?" 18 asked.  
  
"Everyone has scurried away to find a 'proper' place to 'dance', this ball room will have to do for now" Kakarott finished.  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
*I can't believe this...so soon...I mean, I know it's only been a half a year since I first met Kakarott, and have fallen for his boyish charms, but seeing this animal, no this man...it's freaky and beyond!* Chi Chi thought, her eyes bugging at all she was taking in.  
  
"But Kakarott, this does seem the most likely of places to 'dance'" Krillin said slyly.  
  
The demi-vampires chuckled huskily.  
  
"Quit talking like that! It's obvious what you want" 18 shouted.  
  
"Ooooh, I like your observance" Krillin commented, brushing his palm against her breast.  
  
"How dare you!?" 18 growled, ready to strike the smaller male. Krillin caught her hand and anticipated any other attack 18 had.   
  
18 tried anything, even as low as scratching Krillin, but he seemed unphased by her attempts to escape.  
  
*This isn't right, he's not his dopey self, maybe they need this more than I thought* 18 thought in her mind.  
  
"If you don't comply, we can make this difficult" Kakarott broke the bickering.  
  
Kakarott grabbed Chi Chi's wrist and dragged her to his chest, he grinned and swung his mighty cape covered arm around them both, soon dissapearing like the couples before them.  
  
*Oh shit, all alone* 18 thought.  
  
Never had she felt fear until now.  
  
"You might aswell give up, it's useless to escape, if explinations are what you want, then fine" Krillin began...  
  
"On this night, not only was there to be a grand annual ball, but also the only time when the strength of the vampires become uneven. The men stronger, the women weaker. Aswell with this night, every vampire on this planet will be in a heat or a rut as you humans call it"  
  
At this point, 18 was on her knees in a defeated position. Though there was fear in her system, she was upset she wasn't in control. No matter the situation she was always in control, not this time. Krillin cupped her chin and continued.  
  
"And our needs for sexual satisfaction are at their highest of peaks. Do you know what it's like being turned into something you wish not to be, never before cherishing the sweet warm grip of a woman, to then be abstinent from any and all sexual activity or thoughts, only once every year, and no one to share that release you could only dream of? For years I have waited, and now things will change"  
  
Krillin got down on one knee and looked in 18's frightened eyes.  
  
"I admit, I have taken a liking to you, and I wish not to harm you, but if you disobey me, I will have to discipline you" Krillin said darkly.  
  
18 blinked, registering her fate into her mind followed by the gentle kiss from her new mate. Krillin growled in his throat, the need to mate was taking his control of sanity slowly, in the back of his mind, he only hoped that his rough behavior would come out at the approiate time.  
  
~  
  
At another place in the castle, the basement to be specific, Chi Chi was sitting on a couch, letting what Kakarott had to say sink in. At first their new surroundings, the section where the teenage vampires once were, looking more along the lines of a ghost town scared her. But knowing what was to come to quickly and Kakarott's behavior was her new fear.  
  
"Chi Chi, comply, if this goes on any longer, I could hurt you, or worse. But I want, no..I need you NOW!" Kakarott barked.  
  
Chi Chi was upset as it was, but being demanded to hand over her virginity so visciously, she couldn't take this without being difficult. Chi Chi stood up, anger shimmering in her eyes. She began to undress herself. Kakarott shot his hand forward and stopped any further movements.  
  
"Un Un...I undress you" Kakarott whispered.  
  
Chi Chi gasped at his demand. Kakarott placed his hands on her shoulders, he brought his face close to hers, they both sharing their first kisses with one another. Chi Chi sighed, her mind was slowly succumbing to her most secret desires. The kiss became deeper and passion filled. Chi Chi's shaky hands wrapped around Kakarott's neck, bringing him even closer if at all possible. Kakarott pulled away, sighing shakily.  
  
"I hate to rush this Chi Chi but...you must understand"  
  
Chi Chi nodded her head and began nibbling on his ear lobe. Kakarott's eyes were glazed over, his breathing was thick. If he wouldn't be rough, he would be fast. He brought her nibbling mouth away and began to undress her in a frenzy. He oulled her dress right from under her. Chi Chi landed back into the sofa. Kakarott got on his knees and pulled Chi Chi's lips against his, while eradictly pinching her nipples. Chi Chi's red face fell back into the cushion, panting in nervous pleasure.  
  
Kakarott hooked his thumbs into her panties and slowly pulled them down and spread her legs wide for the sight. His virgin eyes stared at her slit , like how a man would stare at the sun if he could. His hands were shaking with nervousness and lack of control. He slipped a finger inside the heat, testing the sexual waters. He got a gasp out of Chi Chi, who by now had her head turned and her eyes in a squint. But that wouldn't last for long, she would be shouting wildly, especially with Kakarott's head nestled between her legs doing pleasent things to her.  
  
~ Upstairs ~  
  
And as for Kakarott's fastness, Krillin was rough, and in a way 18 liked it. 18 was on her back, panting in extreme need.  
  
"Please...please" 18's cracked voice pleaded.  
  
"On second thought I like seeing you squirm, it brings delight and power to my being" Krillin boasted.  
  
18 growled and lunged at Krillin's body, she grabbed his shaft through his pants, if he wanted power so much, he's have to fight for it. 18 yanked his pants and boxers down, gripping his member with authority. Krillin hissed in anger.  
  
"You don't want to do that"  
  
"And why whouldn't I?" 18 asked slyly.  
  
18's palm rubbed his rod in a tempting manner. Krillin pushed 18 down onto her back, and hovered over her. They stared into each other's eyes, knowing what should be said, but not saying it. Krillin bit 18's neck and hummed as the sweet liquid filled his mouth.  
  
"Now hurry, bite me back" Krillin whispered.  
  
18 bit down without thinking twice. They were still, just sucking and licking each other's life juice. 18 fell against the cold marble floor, her stomach content and her mind swirling. Krillin pressed himself close to her nuzzling her neck in a drunken stupor.  
  
18 moaned softly when she felt Krillin inside her, so was so buzzed to feel the pain of his entry. Krillin moved his hips, control coming back to him, and with that, his unsure virgin mind tested what felt best.  
  
~ Downstairs ~  
  
Kakarott pulled away from Chi Chi's quivering heat, a sticky strand trailing with him. He licked his lips and grinned at her, she grinned back. Chi Chi slipped off the sofa and cralwed on top of Kakarott. Kakarott sunk his teeth into Chi Chi's neck, as did she to him. His hands fumbled to unbuckle his pants and slip his need out into the cold air.   
  
He pushed his arousal inside of Chi Chi, they both grunted with the new emotions that came with that move. There hips rocked together, the sensations driving them for more, jabbing and thrusting  
  
It's pretty obvious what Kakarott and Krillin are talking about. So which lemon should I start with in the next chapter? The Krillin/18 Kakarott/Chi Chi. Don't worry it's not a 4 some...or it could be, it's up to you guys. Or I could go to the Bulma and Vegeta? Personnaly I wanted to save that for last, but it's up to you, reply in a review!!!  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Joining 2

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Joining 2  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
He pushed his arousal inside of Chi Chi, they both grunted with the new emotions that came with that move. There hips rocked together, the sensations driving them for more, jabbing and thrusting  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
The agression in Bulma's voice alarmed Vegeta's superior hearing. He blinked and gasped when Bulma harshly pulled Vegeta's face down to hers, noses touching, breath showing against the chilly night's air. Bulma pulled away and looked at vegeta's face, his eyes weren't glazed with the suffocating blanket of death but of lust, his lips looked as if he ravaged a bloody dead pig.  
  
*But then I again, I must look worst!* Bulma thought. Bulma hurriedly smoothed down strands of hair, and licked away as much blood as she could, until Vegeta's hand held her still.  
  
"Woman, this is the most aluring I've seen you." Vegeta whispered as he kissed her temple.  
  
"I love you" Bulma whispered.  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma into his arms and licked the spot he punctured just 6 months prior, he sank his teeth into the flesh and shivered in utmost delight. His nails extened from his fingers and he gripped Bulma's hips, she hissed in overall pleasure. He brought his fingers to her cheeks and clawed gently at her skin, he was seeing red, and he liked it. Bulma slurred a giggle and gave a chaste kiss against Vegeta's lips. but he wasn't satisfied.  
  
He dipped Bulma onto her back and blanked her body with his, the need for years to sate his sexual hunger aswell to soak up the lonliness in his his heart with Bulm's love. He smiled for the first in years...in ever, he hadn't felt this elated in a long time and couldn't bear not to show it.  
  
"You have a pretty smile" Bulma whispered against the lobe of his ear as she took it into her mouth.  
  
Vegeta growled as his clawed fingers trailed past Bulma's neck and tore through her dress. The dress's now tarnished appearence mattered little to Bulma, indulging in this dark but attracting feeling between her and Vegeta was far more intresting. Bulma nipped at Vegeta's nose, not even realising that fangs extracted slowly from her gums, marring Vegeta's face in the process.  
  
This was unlike no other, blood, sweat, the dirt beneath them, it all seemed so natural. Vegeta shook his head frantically, the feeling for satisfaction was becoming to strong, so much so, that he was close to ripping Bulma apart and not caring. He eased the dress off of her shoulders and took big breaths to ease his libido. Bulma was struggling herself. The carnal thoughts and actions of her fangs and claws had her thinking she'd harm Vegeta aswell. But she felt, truly and deeply that she was doing what was right.  
  
Vegeta opened one eye during a kiss and peered down between he and Bulma to discover that his clothes were in deed ripped. As with her dress there was a clean cut down the middle, but his clothes were sloppily cut and pushed aside. Bulma felt blind, refeeling the world and what mattered most to her with her fingers, memerising his body in her mind in eager want.  
  
Vegeta pressed his body closer to Bulma's warmth, the sticky cling of their flesh was electrifying. Bulma pushed Vegeta suddenly onto his back and stradled his naked hips, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her as he brought her down onto his riggid length. A kiss was shared, and the dead silence of the wooded area was saved from the shattering scream of pain from Bulma's being, she sobbed softly as the pain ebbed away and the reality of it all struck her. She was now one of them, a vampire, a vampire's mate, for all eternity she would serve Vegeta and stay at his side in the shadows of her upbringing.  
  
Bulma's realization was jogged away at the harsh bounceing movements of Vegeta's hips. There was no satisfaction for the other, as they groped one another's body's for the sufficent amount of body and skin. They held each other as if they wished to be joined by the body, far more intimately than the display they were engaged in at the moment. Bulma's walls quivered, unfamiliar with the full feeling that Vegeta's member gave, all she could do was squeeze and try to hold on as the waves carried her over a sexual ocean.  
  
Vegeta's thirst for blood had been sated, the power running through his veins at the joining with this woman, his soulmate was far more stronger than a good fix of blood on a cool night such as this.  
  
*Soulmate?* Vegeta thought with wonder in his mind.  
  
Vegeta hopped his hips up and about, in a movement that was nonexistent to his unconcious mind but an old but recognizeable dance to his body and blood. He hissed as the most fulfilling feeling he had ever experienced captured he and Bulma's bodies, bodies jerking and quaking from their orgasm's, and fatigue taking their bodies to the earth's floor to rest.  
  
~  
  
Bulma groaned and sat up, the last thing on her mind was her and Vegeta alone in some woods. She was in a bed, Vegeta's bed, all the scars that should be on her body weren't there, but her skin felt extra sensetive. She knew then that it was to late, she was stuck, there was no turning back from her new life, she looked at Vegeta's sleeping face, with a blushing face of her own. Her fondness would grow in time and she would have to wing the unknown emotions in her body from now on.  
  
There the lemons, I'm glad I got those out of the way! Now I can work on the rest of the story.   
  
Yes there's more, we have to explain the next generations of the 'Vegeta' manor and it's occupants. The next chapter will show everyone 3 years later. Yeah 3 years, heh heh heh....see you till then...not that the next update will be in 3 years, just that the ...well you should get it...Please review...I'm trying to avoid lemons now...  
  
The chapters should be longer and more things will be explained about everything.  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Up to date

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Up-to-date  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
Bulma groaned and sat up, the last thing on her mind was her and Vegeta alone in some woods. She was in a bed, Vegeta's bed, all the scars that should be on her body weren't there, but her skin felt extra sensetive. She knew then that it was to late, she was stuck, there was no turning back from her new life, she looked at Vegeta's sleeping face, with a blushing face of her own. Her fondness would grow in time and she would have to wing the unknown emotions in her body from now on.  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 years had come and gone and Bulma had changed from the timid missing but still there girl, to the dark newly made vampire simply put. Since that night, though pleasurable for the both, Bulma knew her fate was sealed and she was tied down to Vegeta forever or unless a large splinter of wood were to pierce her thought, perish the thought.  
  
Bulma breathed deeply and walked to the front door of her home, or what once was her home. The place of her upbringing really. It was dark, a few hours past the time when it was advised to stay in and keep quiet but her family knew. She had kept in contact through out her change....so to speak. Bulma rapped with her knuckles against the hard cold door.  
  
After a while the door opened and Bulma walked in quietly. It was safe to let the hood of her coat fall, she was now surrounded by the warmth of family.  
  
"Good Evening Bulma"  
  
"As with you Mama" Bulma replied "How's Papa?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs sighed, small hope on her breath.  
  
"He's hanging on, he's a fighter your father"  
  
Bulma walked into her parents bedroom and saw her father sleeping peacefully beneath covers, he looked deathly pale. Bulma bent over and kissed his moist forehead. Bulma looked back at her mother, expecting to see a geniune look of concerned on her face, for a while, her mother was afraid of letting Bulma near her or her father, afraid Bulma's 'natural urges' would take over. But after multiple explinations, the message got through.  
  
"So...how have you been?"  
  
"We'd be out on the streets if it weren't for this community and your father. He's done so much for the village, that they think they are in debt, that they are" Mrs. Briefs with a positive change in her voice. "How's life treating you?"  
  
Bulma and her mother moved to the dining room, lit by candles, the window slightly ajar to let in a breeze, the terror level of the area had been substantially lowered in the past 3 years, but fear was still coated on people, it wouldn't go away with a simple whim. Bulma sat down and rubbed her hands together.  
  
"It's good"  
  
"How's Vegeta? and the others?"  
  
Bulma hesitated but continued. "Everyone's fine. Buffy has Uub, he's a spitting image of Buffy only has Nappa's eyes. And Kakarott and Chi Chi, they're son Gohan is the sweetest baby I've ever laid eyes on, he also has Kakarott's appetite!"  
  
The women laughed, truly no one other than Kakarott was notoriously known for their bottomless pit of their stomach.  
  
"Krillin and 18, they look so cute. 18's pregnancy is coming along well, we hope it's a girl, there's way to much testerone in that mansion anyway!"  
  
"And you and Vegeta, how have your efforts been?"  
  
Bulma bit her lip and shook the worry from her frame.  
  
"We're still trying....it's just so hard...I never thought it could be so hard" Bulma began to sob. Mrs. Briefs stood up and walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her child's body.  
  
"There there my child, all couples have this problem, and they overcome it"  
  
"Yeah right! A vampire couple having trouble making babies!" Bulma shouted. mrs. Briefs repelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Mama, it's just this is so frustrating. When I see Vegeta looking at Gohan or Uub, or at 18's swollen tummy, and the want in his eyes to have that joy, to have someone he could call his own, to mentor, to teach...to love...I just can't take that look or his dissapointment when he looks at me, his eyes glazed with unshed tears."  
  
"Dear, do you want this baby?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
*Mommy's little blood sucker* Bulma thought amusedly.  
  
For the rest of the evening, Bulma and her mother talked about many things, both of the vampire and human world. After having some meatloaf with wine and packing a basket full of honey rolls, cheese and fruits, Bulma bid her mother a fare well and doned on the hood once more to be one with the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma arrived back the castle, the loud noises were hard to get used to, noises of children. Her eyes widened when she saw a completely naked Gohan run and giggle innocently away from his father, Kakarott panting.  
  
"Hiya Bulma" Kakarott said as he snagged the naked babe "Your mom's probably blowing a gasket little guy!" Kakarott said affectionately to Gohan.  
  
"KAKAROTT!"  
  
"Got to go" Kakarott said quickly.  
  
Bulma smiled lightly and walked deeper into the manor. She then encountered Krillin looking frantic and nervous.  
  
"She She she she's....BABY!"  
  
He ran around the hallway as if he were looking for something, the screams of 18 weren't as bad as the screams of Chi Chi.  
  
*I think she was EXAGERATING!* Bulma thought matter of factly. *But then again, how would I know?*  
  
Bulma walked up more stairs till she got to the sleeping quarters, she heard soft sobbing, most likely from Uub, he was to sheltered. Since he was 3, it had been decided that children from 3 to 10 would in this one room, any age below would sleep with their parents, any age above would recieve their own room. Yes the manor was very large, but with the growing number of vampires, who knew when there wouldn't be enough room.  
  
Uub had been sleeping in this lonely room for 3 weeks now, he was the only 3 year old in the house and every night, he would sob, wanting to be near his mother the most, and her handing him sippy cups of goat's blood and one hershey's kiss as she sang German lullabye's. Bulma glanced in the room and like she expected, Uub was in his bed, empty sippy cup at his side labeled 'Uuby-chan' and chocolate crumbs near his pillow.  
  
"Good Evening Buffy"  
  
"Hello Bulma" Buffy said curtly.  
  
Bulma had given up trying to reconnect what was lost with Buffy.  
  
*I guess she will stay mad at me until Vegeta's not head of the manor, which most likely will not occur* Bulma thought dissapointedly.  
  
Since Vegeta was the manor, he got Nappa and Buffy's old room. After 'De-Nappafying' it as Vegeta said, they made that there bedroom, where they tried time and time again to make a little person of their own. Bulma opened the double doors and walked in, closing the doors behind her.  
  
Vegeta was shirtless staring out at the village below, more litted as the years went by. Bulma walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.  
  
"How is your mother?"  
  
"She sends her love, and some treats for us. Some strawberries, cheeses..."  
  
"The bread?"  
  
"Of course, she knows how fond you are of her honey bread" Bulma mused against his back.  
  
Vegeta turned around and kissed the back of her hand and looked into her eyes.   
  
"I want to try again"  
  
*I was afraid he'd say that* Bulma thought.  
  
The thought of them having sex wasn't her dissapointment, her not being pregnant was what she was fearing. Vegeta planted kisses along her neck and Bulma sighed in frustration. He pulled away and stared at her.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"You know I love you Vegeta, but i can't stand the dissapointment. Over and Over again, I want this...this Vegeta...so bad, and I'm sick of being empty"  
  
"Well woman it's not my fault!"  
  
"What if it is!?" Bulma fired back.  
  
They glared at each other, fuming. They hadn't fault like that in a long time. Bulma plopped down on the bed and cried. Vegeta's anger dissapeared and he himself sunk into the matress and held Bulma in his arms.  
  
"One more time...we can't just give up" Vegeta whispered harshly into Bulma's ear.  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma's coat off followed by her clothes, mayeb tonight they'd strike gold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Emeraldthevampireslayer :  
  
This is a whole diffrent Buffy, not even relating to the show.  
  
To outtadaloop:  
  
They can join anytime just like...everyone else, but this is like a rut, when they are there most horniest and that time increases their sexual sensetivity if you can imaggine, well you canm cause it's my story. Ha.  
  
Well how was that, a good up to date really. Now in the next chapter, we'll see Trunks born, and see all the children a little older and other stuff, you'll like it. I hope to have the chapters as this everytime. Toodles and Review.  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. The Heir to the manor

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The Heir to the manor  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma's coat off followed by her clothes, mayeb tonight they'd strike gold.  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma smiled to herself. Here she was, a smile adorning her face, as with the little ball of youth in her arms. It's been 40 minutes from her birthing process.  
  
"It was something to scream about" Bulma said to herself.  
  
She was currently nursing her son. The heir to the Manor. Trunks Vegeta Briefs. His big blue eyes and tuft of lilac hair, he was truly the most colorful and uique thing to come to the Manor ever. There were needles hooked up to both he and Bulma. During her pregnancy it had been encouraged that she get shots of a drug a vampire scientist came up with to deal the extreme hunger of vampire infants. The drug made it so that they were like human babies, and they had a strong craving for milk.  
  
Bulma's body also had to produce extra milk to keep up with the hunger of her child, but once the child was exposed to blood, there is no going back. Bulma held Trunks closer to her bosom, not to tight, but just right. Vegeta walked into the room and sighed at the moment he always wanted to see, his beloved and his heir. He sat on the bed and stroked her calf through the sheets.  
  
"How do you feel?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Sore, but other than that I feel great. I could go for a bloody brandy right now!"  
  
Vegeta laughed and kissed her forehead. He rubbed the soft silky patch of hair of their son's.   
  
"Will you be up for the trip?"  
  
"I'll be fine, is Geta ready?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, she's in the next room, she's waiting to see her nephew"  
  
Vegeta had been planning to help move his sister over to Ameica to be with her daughter and her daughter's family. She was old and wanted to die peacefully close to her family, though Vegeta was her true family, it was diffrent, a maternal tie that need not be severed by distance. Vegeta was going to come along to visit his niece with Bulma and their son in tow. But for now, Bulma was to rest, visit her parents tommorow morning, and tommorow evening they were to board for America.  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
"Oh my goodness! This is one fine looking baby!" Mr. Briefs praised as he held his grandson in his arms. "You've really outdone yourself Vegeta! He looks just like you!"  
  
"Dear, you're talking about your grandson as if he's an inanimate object." Mrs. Briefs scolded.  
  
"Sorry dear" Mr. Briefs apologized. "But you don't know what it means to me to see Bulma happy"  
  
"You don't know what you being happy does for me Papa" Bulma stated.  
  
"Oh please!"  
  
Mr. Briefs's health had improved a great deal and all were happy.  
  
"I wish we could go with you" Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
"I do to, but it's okay, we'll be back as soon as we can and we'll tell you all about the trip" Bulma promised.  
  
~ Next Day Again : Mississippi ~  
  
A disgruntled teenage boy by the name of Bobby had his walkman on, all the way up, he was chilling out on the family porch enjoying the gentle breeze and the sounds of 'The Pillows' in his ears. He didn't notice the hunched figure of an elderly woman, nor the young woman carrying a baby in her arms and not even the angry scowl warn by Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and walked up to the youth and got his face all up in the face of his great nephew, he tapped the boy on the forhead, which sent to boy reeling in fright.  
  
"Yikes dude! That would do serious damage to my health!"  
  
"Whataver, is this the home of Sydney Dandridge?" Vegeta asked.'  
  
"Yeah who wants to know?" Bobby asked. "Oh wait" Bobby said looking at the elderly woman. "She's Nana Geta...then you must be my Great Uncle Vegeta...jeeez, you're not so great"  
  
"Watch it boy, where's you're mother?"  
  
"She's in the house"  
  
"Hey Butthead! Mom said to get in here and clean the place up before..."  
  
Marie, the youngest sister of Bobby stopped talking as she saw the small group of people on the porch.  
  
"I Like the name" Vegeta said amusedly.  
  
"I like her already" Bulma said aswell.  
  
"Come on in, mom and dad have been spectin ya" the young 8 year old said.  
  
The group walked into the house and into the Southern air conditioned home. They settled into the living room and Sydney came out, her husband trailing behind scowling.  
  
"It's been a long time Mama" Sydney said.  
  
"Aye child, come give me a hug"  
  
The women embraced. Sydney pulled away.  
  
"Well Mama, this is my husband Daniel, our son Robert - "  
  
"It's Bobby"   
  
"and our daughter Marie" Sydney ignored the rudness of her son.  
  
"Well, here's your great uncle Vegeta, his wife Bulma and their son Trunks"  
  
"But Mama, I thought Uncle Vegeta...y'know...dissapeared" Sydney asked.  
  
"That he did...and he has returned."  
  
Sydney's face turned to that of a grave one.  
  
"Mama, how could you bring them into my house and endanger my family?"  
  
"We are all family, we all share the same blood!" Geta shouted.  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"Syd, what are they talking about?" Daniel asked.  
  
Sydney sighed and explained everything, the village, the people dissapearences, the vampires.  
  
"Frickin awesome" Bobby said.  
  
"Wow" Marie marveled.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Daniel said.  
  
"Danny I wouldn't lie about something this serious! My best friend was taken by them. This is for real" Sydney turned to Bulma and Vegeta "And how can I trust them not to hurt us huh?"  
  
"Look, what do you think? That our minds have been drastically altered that we've been reduced to uncontrollable beats blood thirsty? We have control!" Bulma screamed, inturn making Trunks cry.  
  
As Bulma soothed her baby, the tension in the room dropped. The kids were easily convinced, Sydney was still upset, and Daniel was a little skeptical.  
  
"Look, the next flight out of here isn't for another 2 days, can we make these next 2 days as pleasent as possible please?" Geta pleaded.  
  
"Very well" Sydney agreed.  
  
"Marie, show everyone to their rooms"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was good, I know everyone was expecting this chapter to be more about the other children, but I wanted to have it centered in this direction, I should incorporate the others very soon.  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. The Heir to the manor 2

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The Heir to the manor 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
"Look, the next flight out of here isn't for another 2 days, can we make these next 2 days as pleasent as possible please?" Geta pleaded.  
  
"Very well" Sydney agreed.  
  
"Marie, show everyone to their rooms"  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diner was being served at the Dandridge home. Sydney, her husband, mother, and kids were seated and eating.   
  
"So, where is Vegeta and Bulma?" Sydney asked with a attitude.  
  
"Show respect to your elders! he is 80 years your senior!" Geta scolded her daughter. "They are eating upstairs, they thought it right to not upset anyone with their meals of choice"  
  
"Cool blood" Bobby praised.  
  
Daniel and Sydney glared at him. Marie giggled.  
  
"Baby Trunks is so cute Mom" Marie said.  
  
"Is that so?" Sydney asked.  
  
With all the tension, no one had really looked at Trunks, only analyzed Bulma and Vegeta for any flaws to point out. Diner finished and sleep was falling on everyone. Sydney walked upstairs and into Bulma and Vegeta's room, with a plate of cookies. Vegeta was about, only Bulma and Trunks were in the room.  
  
"I thought I'd bring these up, mom thinks that you people can eat these things"   
  
"And she's right" Bulma said "It just doesn't fill us completely as blood does."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Sydney couldn't stop herself from joining Bulma on the patio of the room and sit beside her.  
  
"Why are you filled with such hatred?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Would you believe it's because of my friend?" Sydney replied.  
  
"No please go on"  
  
"Well, his name was Basil. We had been friends since early childhood, we were close. I loved him and then one night, he went out to get some milk from his barn...but he didn't come back. We searched and searched but he never came back. We didn't even find his bones, so i know he's one of...you."  
  
"Well then why be mad? He's still alive in a sense"  
  
"He didn't say goodbye, I actually wandered around waiting to be bitten and brought to him, but I couldn't do it. I guess I was to chicken, so i moved to America, where I hoped to forget all my troubles."  
  
"I'm sure I can ask Vegeta about Basil?" Bulma offered.  
  
"You don't need to" Sydney wanted the subject to be changed. She glanced at the baby in Bulma's arms and gasped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I never noticed how beautiful he was" Sydney marveled. "I feel guilty that I've been so nasty to you and your husband. I mean, you didn't ask to be the way you are"  
  
"You're right, but we're happy either way"  
  
There was silence shared except for the soothing cooing of the babe in Bulma's arms.   
  
"How did it feel, when you turned over?"  
  
Bulma laughed. "Well let me tell you, my change was one of a kind. When Vegeta bit me, he didn't know I'd be a pure blood"  
  
"Pure Blood?"  
  
"Yeah, so after 6 months we mated and we've been together for 3 years" Bulma finished. "You don't know how much this means to Vegeta and Geta. Thye've endured such suffering and sadness, all they want is for the family to be happy"  
  
"I can see that"  
  
Sydney stretched and stood up, bidding good night to Bulma and Trunks. As she walked to her and Daniel's room, Vegeta emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that scares normal people?"  
  
"I know about Basil?" Vegeta simply put.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Yes he is a vampire, not a pure blood if your intrested. He stayed with me in the manor for a few years, and then he moved away with his wife and daughter Gazelle. His wife died since the joining wasn't true love, I keep in touch with him every so often." Vegeta explained. "He talked about you often, but I never knew he was talking about my neice"  
  
"Thankyou" was all Sydney could say.  
  
Vegeta made his way down the hall and into the room he and Bulma were using.  
  
"The whole true love, joining, death thing?...why aren't I dead?" Bulma asked suddenly.  
  
Vegeta stared at her.  
  
"It isn't obvious?" Vegeta asked. "I love you" he whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes Vegeta can fly but he can't carry and elderly woman, and vampire that's still having trouble flying and a baby now can he? Oh 'The Pillows' are a japanese band that sound like Weezer! Very nice.  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. To far

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o *sigh* Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!  
  
A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
To far  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time on OPB...  
  
"The whole true love, joining, death thing?...why aren't I dead?" Bulma asked suddenly.  
  
Vegeta stared at her.  
  
"It isn't obvious?" Vegeta asked. "I love you" he whispered.  
  
On with the sweetness.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 years have passed and all is anew at the manor...  
  
"Alright boys, work on these multiplication problems until I return" Buffy told.  
  
"Yes Miss Buffy" Gohan(7) and Uub(8) replied. (couldn't think of a last name for Buffy :P)  
  
Buffy smiled and walked from one side of the room to the other, where the younger kids were. It was decided that Buffy would teach the children, that was years ago, but with the 'dark baby boom', Buffy was finsing it harder and harder to teach older kids and keep the younger kids in line. It was now under debate who would watch the younger kids.  
  
*Most likely that witch* Buffy thought distastefully.  
  
Buffy walked over to the little kids, who were playing with crayons and paper and glue. Everything looked in order, all accpet for one person.  
  
"Where is Trunks?"  
  
"Trunks is under the table eating paste again" Marron(5) squealed.  
  
"And where is Goten?"  
  
"He's shoving crayons up his nose again to"  
  
For that remark, Marron recieved a kick from someone underneath the table.  
  
"Is that so?" Buffy said.  
  
Buffy lifted up the table cloth and just as Marron had described Trunks(4) and Goten(3) were underneath the table, acting as if nothing were out of placed. This would had been conving had it not been for the stray smears of glue on Trunks's mouth and the light crayon marks on Goten's lip.  
  
"Alright boys, get from under there"  
  
Trunks and Goten came from under, sulking, knowing they'd be punished. Trunks looked up when he saw Uub and Gohan laughing at him, it was apparent to all that Buffy hated Vegeta, Bulma, and even ridiculously their child Trunks.  
  
"Time and Time again I have told he both of you to have better manners and stop acting so foolishly. No snacks for the both of you, and a smack on the wrist should suffice." Buffy ordered.  
  
Trunks was used to this, getting in trouble, but in his mind, his dad was the head of the manor, he couldn't get in to much trouble. Goten was already tearing up, not cause of the slaps, but cause of the no snacks. Goten had taken a fancy to sweetened pretzels and baked potatoes with a A1/blood sauce. Goten walked towards Buffy. She took his hand and slapped the back of his hand once with a ruler. He winced and rubbed the area. Trunks rolled his eyes and walked ahead. He held out his hand tiredly and Buffy struck it. As he was pulling it away, Buffy held it still and struck it again.  
  
"Hey!" Trunks cried out.  
  
Buffy continued to strike 2 more times.  
  
"You said one slap! I DO know how to count!"  
  
"For talking back to your superior, you will recieve no snacks for a week and one more slap!"  
  
Buffy slapped Trunks across the back of his hand extra hard. When Trunks pulled his hand away, he could see a thin line, with sputters of blood seeping out. He was angry. The clock tolled 3 oclock and the other kids didn't file out of the room yet, they were staring at Buffy and Trunks.  
  
"You are dismissed" Buffy hissed.  
  
The kids walked out of the room with hesitation, even Trunks. He couldn't believe that Buffy had the audacity to do that to Vegeta's son! No way no how! Uub was remaining.  
  
"You had no right to do that mother"  
  
Buffy turned to her son.  
  
"Now listen here, your ignorence of what's really going on is understandable, you're to young. You will know everything and in time, what real nusciance's people like that Trunks are like. Delinquants like him need to be punished."  
  
Buffy left the room, Uub was still sticking to his word, but would he, if after what his mother said was true.  
  
~  
  
"Hiya miss Bulma, do you have cookies?" Goten asked with eager delight.  
  
Bulma giggled and brought over a large cookie jar to the boys.  
  
"And Trunks, how was your day?"  
  
Trunks was quiet he was rubbing the back of his hand.  
  
"Oh Trunks, you didn't get in trouble again? Eating paste it wrong, and I've told you that" Bulma said gently.  
  
Bulma walked over and looked at Trunks hand. She gasped at how it was bleeding.  
  
"How dare she?"  
  
Bulma grabbed Trunks wrist and stormed towards Buffy's room.  
  
~  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Buffy opened the door and put on a sneering smile for the people before her.  
  
"Bulma, Trunks, what a surprise."  
  
"Oh it's not a pleasent one?" Bulma sneered.  
  
"Now being around yall wouldn't be pleasent now would it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy you are supposed to discipline them, not hurt them, if you had a problem with Trunks behavior you are supposed to come to me"  
  
"I was only taking it upon myself, I don't want to burden you with such little things"  
  
"My son is no 'little thing" a deep voice from behind.  
  
Vegeta had been away on bussiness for 2 weeks, his arrival had been expected.  
  
"Papa" Trunks cried.  
  
Vegeta picked up Trunks and held him and looked at his hand, he looked darkly at Bulma and handed Trunks to Bulma. He walked up to Buffy and got in her face.  
  
"Now listen well and listen good, you had better not lay another finger on my son, or any other child for that matter who you have a problem with"  
  
"I can do as I please, it's been decided by the council and even you that I should teach them" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh how true...then" Vegeta added the last word slowly "You see, we, the council and I, don't think it's wise to have a mother of a student teaching others, we want real vampires, not made up ones, so you are removed from your duties as of this minute"  
  
Vegeta pulled away and hinted for Bulma and Trunks to follow. Buffy was seeing red. She slammed the door loudly. Uub and Gohan winced from around the corner.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Dude, I have no idea" Uub replied.  
  
"Little youngsters like yourselves shouldn't be snooping around in older people's affairs"  
  
Gohan and uub looked behind them and saw a very familiar face.  
  
"YAMCHA!" the children screamed with glee.  
  
They attacked him in a playful tackle.  
  
"Alright, is that a way to act? Come now, I have presents and news for you and the other children"  
  
~  
  
"As it's been discussed, plans for new teachers are no longer underway, they have been decided" Yamcha blared. "Children 5 and under will be with Miss Wells, 5 to 10 will be with Mr All-Guten, and 10 to 17 will be with a Miss Camron"  
  
"Yamcha, we have no children for some of these ages, what is to become of this?" 18 asked.  
  
"Well, these teachers will reside in the castle with you all and grow with the children. They will remain a part of this castle even if there are no children to teach. It's been decided that, they also go as private tutors for an array of subjects." Yamcha explained.  
  
Everyone seemed to like the idea, and nodded in agreement. Diner was served following the meeting.  
  
"Hey Yamcha, I thought you said you had gifts for us?" Uub asked.  
  
"That I do, come around children."  
  
The children of the manor gathered around Yamcha, the coolest Vampire in their eyes. He pulled over a bag and picked through the gifts.  
  
Marron got a car for her barbie dolls. Uub got a helmet and space gun. Gohan got a animal disecting set. Goten got a little food cart full of fake food, he was crying from joy.  
  
"You won't believe the village toy stores and what they're getting these days" Yamcha shouted in laughter.  
  
"What about me?" Trunks asked sadly.  
  
"How could I forget the prince of the palace? Well, this is something special."  
  
Yamcha pulled out of his pocket of a necklace. It was a silver chain with a small ord as it's centerpiece. There was silver thin strands circeling the orb and inside the orb, appeared to be a sword in mid air. Trunks wasn't all that impressed.  
  
"This was a gift that the council and I agreed suits him, he'll use this later in his life if the time arises he'll need defense" Yamcha explained.  
  
Trunks just stared at it with a unamused facade on his face.   
  
~ Later that night in the children's sleeping quarters.... ~  
  
Trunks was in his tob bunk bed looking at the necklace, though in awe but also in anger. He felt stupid, everyone got cool gifts and he got a necklace, that was supposed to defend him, yeah right! He grumbled to himself and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now let's see, some of the characters we thought were main characters may begin to be cameo stars. People we'll hear about will be as follows...  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, Uub, Buffy, Miss Camron, Yamcha.  
  
I can't mention other character that are going to become main character because they haven't even been mentioned, and that's not even right, so wait and hold tight.  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. I don't think so

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o sigh Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!

A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!

A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!

Chapter 20 I don't think so...

Last Time on OPB...

Trunks was in his top bunk bed looking at the necklace, though in awe but also in anger. He felt stupid, everyone got cool gifts and he got a necklace, that was supposed to defend him, yeah right! He grumbled to himself and fell into a deep slumber.

On with the sweetness...

The next day, Trunks squinted his eyes. The fact that there wouldn't be school for a week because the teachers needed time to settle in didn't matter, he hated being away from his mother, the crappy gift, and especially Buffy. He glared at the ceiling and pulled the covers over his head.

It's just ot fair! Ugh. Why does she have to make me feel weak? Why does she have to make me feel small? Papa says I'm not weak. Mama says Buffy is only a hag with a heart as empty as her mind.

With that thought, Trunks nodded to himself, assuring himself things would get better, though he knew not to look forward to a short answer.

Downstairs

"So what else is new in the village?" Kakarott asked.

"Well, due to the decrease in abductions, the village is prospering more than you can imagine. There are companies forming, roads being made, construction, it's the plan of some human authority to make the village into a Metropolis." Yamcha said dreamily as he sipped his tea.

"It makes since" Krillin started "I can actually see this working"

"But what if we're forgotten?" 18 said.

"Yeah, people may not believe in vampires anymore" Chi Chi said.

"I thought that's what we wanted?" Buffy said.

"Yeah in a way, but we don't want people to do anything stupid because they think they know what's what" Miss Wells clipped.

"And get this, a construction is talking about tearing down this manor to put a devolpment of houses." Yamcha said amusedly.

"Yamcha, how come you haven't mentioned this until now?" Mr. All-Guten shouted in anger.

"This isn't a big deal, I mean come on, you don't really think a construction company will get away with this, we are a superior race, we can survive a minor threat" Yamcha reasured everyone.

"You sound like Vegeta" Buffy said distastefully.

"Look, when these people come here later today checking the area, we'll make it known who's really in charge" 18 shouted.

18's explination won over few, there was a bad feeling, that something bad would occur.

"Come on Trunks, you wanted to visit Grandma and Grandpa, then get your things packed and hurry up!" Bulma droned on.

"I'M COMING!" The entusiastic Trunks shouted.

Bulma couldn't help but smile when she saw him struggling with his suitcase, it brimming with unwanted things.

"Well let's see what we can leave with and without."

Bulma got on her knees and rumaged through Trunks things and took about half of it's contents out. Bulma smiled and looked up at Trunks and realised something was missing.

"Trunks, where's that necklace that Yamcha gave you?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh yes you do!" Bulma said with anger.

Trunks gulped and took it out of his pocket and held it out in front of him.

"Trunks, you can't do things like this to gifts you've been given" Bulma explained gently.

Bulma helped Trunks get it on and kissed him on his forehead. She led him outside the castle and through the path to the village. They had there hoods on during the day, not for resistance to the light, but to the citizens still aprehensive of the truth of vampires. Trunks lowered his head as he was led by his mother past people who stopped what they were doing and stared.

Bulma sighed, she hated bringing him down here. She knew that the villagers knew that due to 'recent' abductions that the amount in abductions slowed down, technically stopped, for the good souls that is, they knew that the vampires were now targeting the 'bad people' in the area, but you could never be to sure of if the vampires decided to change their meal plan.

The wind blew hard and it blew the hoods off of Bulma and Trunks. The villagers gasped when they saw Bulma's unforgettable blue hair. She bit her lip and sped up her walking.

"Mommy, my wrist hurts" Trunks whined.

Bulma slowed down, not because of Trunks, but because of the villagers forming infront of Bulma. An old woman walked up to her, Bulma could never forget the nice old woman from her past, nor her friends who dispised vampires.

"Bulma dear, we wondered if you became one of them, but this is a testament that you're still here"

"Thankyou I guess" Bulma whispered softly.

Trunks stuck close to Bulma and looked up at the unfamiliar faces.

"Look what we have here...this is your son Bulma? This boy, he looks so familiar yet he looks a lot like you" The old woman began.

"That's Vegeta's son!" Another old woman shouted "You whore!"

"I am no whore. What I have become doesn not make me one, or what I am testify the amount of love I have for my son so you have no right! Do you think I wanted to be this way?" Bulma shouted.

Some people gasped, startled by the fact that what Bulma said was true. No one could imagine someone now have become a vampire dissatisfied with what occured. Some angry faces softened, some hardened.

"Then you should have founght harder!" One villager bellowed.

Yeahs and agreements filled the air.

"Stop that!" the original old woman shouted out. Her feeble voice pierced the air and brought the emotions to a stand still. The old woman walked up to Bulma and stroked her cheek.

"You're as beautiful as you were then, continue to stay that way"

"With your kind words I can move on" Bulma replied.

Bulma and Trunks began to walk again when suddenly the other old woman called them back.

"Yes?" Bulma asked.

The other old woman struck Bulma on the same cheek the other woman had just caressed.

"You should have died, not become one of them, were you to weak to fight them off?"

"I can't fight fate!" Bulma shouted.

The old woman moved away and Bulma picked up Trunks and his bag and sped up her walking, her eyes seeing red. Trunks closed his eyes puzzled by what he heard.

Is mama ashamed to be a vampire?

The children were sitting infront of the manor playing with their toys, all accept for Gohan.

"Come on Gohan, you can play with me and be the alien" Uub offered.

"Nah, I wanna find something to open up, I know there's a frog around here!"

"Whatever!" Uub muttered.

Gohan ventured down the hill behind the castle. He made his way down to the bottom of the steep hill and on a back path. The path was very untidy and unkept and had vines and shrubbery all over. He saw something move and jump and he ran after it. Sure it was a frog and a new disectee he added some umph in his running. He came to a pond area and leaped after the mid air frog. He spashed in the water and screamed with glee at the capture of the frog. He suddenly heard a gasp. He looked around and saw a little girl around his age in a sundress with her feet in the water and her dress soaked.

"I'm really sorry, I did't mean to ruin your dress"

"S'okay, I like getting dirty but my daddy gets mad at me." the little girl replied her face turned sullen at the reality of her father's disproval.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked gently.

"My name is Videl Satan"

"My name's Gohan"

"How come I haven't seen you around?" Videl asked innocently.

"I uh,..."

"You're a vampire aren't you?" Videl guessed. Gohan blushed and nodded.

"How come you aren't running?"

"I don't know, I don't think vampires aren't as bad as people say, they need to eat blood, so what! Humans need to eat animals, you don't see the animals runnin'. It's the way of life"

"You're smart for a little girl" Gohan commented.

"I'm 7 and proud of it!"

Gohan stayed around with Videl for another hour. As he was returning, he didn't notice the jealous eyes of Uub in some near by foilage.

Trunks yawned as he sipped his warmed milk. Mrs. Briefs was currently reading him a bed time story.

"Grandma, I think I wanna sleep now"

"Well atleast you're honest, goodnight baby"

Mrs. Briefs pecked Trunks on the cheek and turned off the lights. Trunks always liked being at his grandparents house, it was a change from the castle and apart from not being around people like him, he got a chance more like a human. This was all in accordance to what Bulma and Vegeta wished.

flashback

"Mom, why don't the other kids get to see their grandparents? Why me?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks, it's getting harder and harder for this household to survive. Yes we do eat the bad guys, but as silly as this sounds, we're running out"

"Well can't we go somewhere else?"

"It's not that easy, and we have to stay here, we have a presence and a history to conclude. We , your father and I, want you to learn to be more human and mingle with them, hear the gossip, let them become used to you and know that you aren't a threat, that way you can hear whose bad and whose not and it'll save our clan"

"It doesn't seem right, I may hear one person say that they hate someone and we'll kill an innocent"

"Casualties are to be expected, and with that still comes survival, our survival is top priority Trunks" Bulma explained.

end flashback

Trunks was drifting into slumber when he heard his grandma and grandpa shouting inside the dining room.

dining room

"He has to go back, he can't be among us! It's not right!" Dr. Briefs shouted.

"It's not right, he didn't ask to be this way, he can live with us!"

"No he can't, think of his hunger, what would the village think when they hear about, us, us woman, requesting animal's blood from the butcher's every other day? And when he gets older there will be a higher demand for human's blood, not animals, and he'll want a larger quantity. You heard what Bulma and Vegeta said!"

The couple continued to fight, Trunks pulled the covers over his head and shivered in fear.

in town

Bulma, on her way back to the castle, decided to walk instead of flying. She walked by the memorial and memories flooded her senses. She turned and explored. She saw the newest pictures and memorials to the people, the bad people, though they were new they looked upkept and not cared for. Bulma walked further and saw her, ChiChi's, and 18's picture. She smiled when she saw a fresh rose underneath her picture.

"How kind of you" Bulma whispered.

"One rose for a rose" Vegeta whispered into her ear.

"I did this for you, you were simply repaying the offer"

"That and so much more" Vegeta said as he kissed her neck.

Bulma turned around and encased Vegeta with her arms. Vegeta made a gentle purr at the feeling of Bulma's bosom pressing upagainst his still heart. He pulled her to the ground with him, beneath him she lay, truly between a rock and a hard place. Aparently technology hadn't toughed the walls of this cave like memorial, candles were still providing light to visitors. a love stick, jabbed in the side of a wall held the fire of Vegeta's sight and his need. Bulma had a thin layer of dirt on her cheek, coincidentally the same cheek that had been carressed and slapped. Vegeta growled softly and licked the dirt away. Bulma looked up into darkness with only the reflection of a dancing flame in Vegeta's eyes.

"When ever I look into your eyes, I feel like I'm entering a world of peace and comfort, a place I could never be bored of, where I will always be entertained." Vegeta whispered.

Bulma wanted to gasp, but felt she couldn't make a sound. His eyes had changed, that of a hardened man with a hellish past, to a man who acknowledged he would have a pleasent future with the person beneath him. The cold of the ground couldn't have chilled Bulma's hot desire for him. She caressed his cheek gingerly, he grasped her hand and rubbed his face into her palm.

"This is a side of me only for you to see. Before meeting you I never thought I'd let anyone see me for who I am. A weak lost little boy."

Bulma's eyebrows nitted closely together in disbelief, surely these weren't the words of the strong leader she had taken the side of for so long.

"I don't want to hear that from you. You are not weak, you are strong. So strong that when I see Trunks looking at you and I see how much he wants to be like you, I don't see him wanting to be weak. He wants to have pride, strength and wisdom just like his papa. And you certainly aren't lost, you found me right?"

Vegeta gasped as he saw tears running down Bulma's face. Of all the intimate moments they had shared, none could compare to this moment. So deep and caring, he felt he was meeting someone new. His mind was blurred with many questions as to who was right. Was he the fool all along? Was she right? Or was she just playing him the fool to ease his mind. But what he thought about most was making her proud.

Why is her approval so damned important? Vegeta asked himself.

"I don't know, but I like that you care what I have to say" Bulma replied, smirking that Vegeta had lost himself in the moment and had forgotten that his thoughts were projected with Bulma's unless he put up a wall in his mind.

Vegeta sighed and sniffed her neck. Bulma ran her hands in his soft black hair. They looked at each other and shared a soft silent kiss. Lips barely touching, all until the last tear from Bulma's eye had dropped. Vegeta pulled away when he felt Bulma's hands come between them and unclasp her drape and hood. He smiled softly and did then same. There was no rush to peel off the layers of cloth seperating them. What they did savor the most was when there naked bodies touched. Bulma's chest pressed against Vegeta's. The instant warmth was amazing.

"I feel so human" Bulma whispered.

Her hardened nipples from the chilly nightime air poked into his chest as did his. Though no warm blood ran through their veins, they both were equally fascinated by the heat they recieved from one another's bodies. His hand driffted past her hip and pulled her thigh up beside him, he switched arms and did the same with her other thigh. His hips were surrounded by her legs, which were slowly begining to encircle his waist like a tightening belt.

Vegeta tilted foward and his longing slipped inside her sleeve. Bulma sucked in some air at the fullness she felt at his warm welcome. Her excitment radiated from her body. His body rock unsteadily, finding a rhythym that would appease them both, but he found that changing the pace was a delightful treat for his beloved. He touched more than inside her wet walls. Bulma felt he was touching her soul. Bulma dug her nails into his arms, she became so weak her thoighs couldn't continue to fasten around him, her legs sunk to the ground, and her heels dug in the earth as she gripped for an immaginary hold.

His pace varied, but he delighted in hearing her coos of joy. Her volume increased. Her mind was swimming. She could feel herself curling her body towards Vegeta's as weak as she was, and suddenly, a flood of warmth glidded through her limbs. Dancing and lingering ever present and mind succumbed to darkness. Vegeta sank to the ground, not wanting to crush his sleeping love whilst she slept in a orgasm induced slumber. He sat up and wrapped the both her moist naked body in his robe and carried her out of the memorial, the drakness of the night growing as the light of the fire dwindled away. He sighed knowing he would touch the fire once more.

I know you're thinking 'how can little kids like Trunks and the others speak and think more wiser than they're years. They're a diffrent species, they're not human, so anything's possible, you can probably guess who will be added to the cast? Ne?

How was that lemon. I'd have to say I did pretty good. This one is one of my favorites for personal reasons. But I think I outdid myself, and I think I have changed as a author, for the better I hope. Tell me what you think. Have I changed, or do I still need changing?

Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS! 


	21. To have a purpose

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o sigh Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!

A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!

A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!

Chapter 21 To have a purpose

Last Time on OPB...

Vegeta sank to the ground, not wanting to crush his sleeping love whilst she slept in a orgasm induced slumber. He sat up and wrapped the both her moist naked body in his robe and carried her out of the memorial, the drakness of the night growing as the light of the fire dwindled away. He sighed knowing he would touch the fire once more.

On with the sweetness...

Trunks woke up with a early start. He sipped softly at his bottle filled with camels blood and pondered. He knew he wasn't supposed to go out by himself, but what could possibly happen to him? He knew he had to find info about bad guys in town. But maybe he wasn't ready.

Those villagers yeasterday were pretty angry. Maybe I should hang low...

Trunks growled and shook his head as if the possibility of making a difference couldn't leave him.

"It's for our survival! I have to do it. I have to make Mama and Papa proud." Trunks whispered to himself.

Trunks did his morning duties that he usually wouldn't do unless told, making the bed, brushing his teeth and even flossing. He walked out into the main hallway and heard his grandmother humming a sweet tune while making buttermilk waffles. And even a special batch for him with speckles of strawberries dipped in cow blood. He licked his lips and decided to stick around a little longer before venturing out. He grabbed anything he'd need. He glanced at his drape and decided against wearing it.

I should start mingling with them and stop making it so obvious I don't belong. Trunks thought to himself as he walked towards the kitchen table.

"Morning grandma!"

"Good morning my little blood sucker"

Trunks thought nothing of the nick name. Neither as a compliment or a insult. His beaming smile expressed his joy at the overwhelming amount of food to cloud his vision.

"I made you waffles just the way you like them, even with the whipped cream and strawberry's on top. I also have chocolate milk with chocolate chips in it, and a omelette with ham and green peppers in it."

"Wow...gee grandma, this seems like to much. Is something special happening?"

Trunks looked at his grandma and noticed her body flinched. She recovered though and smiled as a reply.

"Special happening? Of course not, I'm just making a meal for my special little guy."

His grandmother came over to him and kissed him on the top of his head and patted his shoulder. His grandfather soon stepped into the room, more responsive than usual.

"Morning Dear. Mornin' Trunks. Say Honey, I'm hankerin' a fine meal tonight, how about a feast?"

"I guess there's no problem with that, but I don't think I'll be able to get all the supplies by myself." she replied.

"Can I come can I come? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!"

This is the oppurtunity I need! Trunks thought to himself ecstatically.

Both of the elderly were overwhelmed by his sudden display of energy and need. His grandfather's eyebrow rose a bit.

"Hmmm...I don't see why not. The boy needs fresh air!"

Trunks grandmother looked at her husband for concern.

"Do you think you are being wise?"

"Of course, he can go with you, he'd be an extra pair of hands. Nothin' wrong with that!"

Trunks smiled and gulped down his breakfast, not doubting in the least that he could eat it all.

Back at the mansion, as Yamcha said, the construction workers were approaching very slowly. The forman of the team was urging some of his workers to hurry it along, but their aprehension was obvious.

"But sir, they say vampires live in there"

"Yeah and that's why the population is so low, cause they suck the blood of people and KILL them!" another worker stuttered.

"Bullhocky! You guys watch to many scary movies, or to many Micheal Jackson videos. There's no such thing as Vampires! If there are I'll go home and tell my wife I've been cheating on her and I have a love child!"

With uncertainty, the men worked there way up the hill where unknowingly the vampire clan of that particular manor awaited them.

"Look at them go, they are scared shitless!" Krillin giggled to himself.

"I didn't think a human being could walk so slow!" Yamcha said.

"Hey has anyone seen Bulma, Vegeta or 18?" Kakarott asked.

"Well 18 left last night sudenly. Didn't even tell me where or why, but I don't think she'd miss this for anything" Krillin said.

"So where are Bulma and Vegeta?" Chi Chi asked with a curious interest.

"Who knows who cares!"

Everyone looked back at the doors of the mansion and saw that Buffy had finally arrived.

"Where were you?" Chi Chi asked.

"Keeping the kids away from here, i've given them a job to do in the mean time while we take care of this issue."

"That still doesn't tell us where Bulma and Vegeta are" Krillin said.

In the main bedroom, Vegeta was looking down at Bulma as she continued to sleep. She wasn't bothered by her need for such a long amount of sleep. He was brimming from ear to ear with joy.

The woman can't help if her body is becoming adjusted all over again Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta knelt his head down to her stomach. Over the sound of her stomach he could feel a life starting. A new child made from the love shared in a dark night. Vegeta didn't know why but he could sense that this next child was a girl.

My Princess... he thought fondly.

The moment Trunks and his grandmother arrived into the town, warm smailes turned sour or uncertain. Not a single face greeted Trunks. So many eyes were on him.

I have to make a good impression!

He continued in his stride, that is until he tripped over his own 2 feet. A group of kids a few feet away pointed and laughed. Trunks winced and stood up in a feeble attempt to regain his pride. His grandmother knealt down and brushed the dirt of his clothes.

"Don't try so hard honey. Naturally people will be afraid of something they know nothing of"

"So you know me grandma?" Trunks asked.

His grandmother bit her lip and thought thoughfully.

"Of course I know you."

She helped him up and they continued on their way. Their first stop was at the butcher shop. Trunks's grandmother pushed the door open, the small bell at the top signalling their interest. All for the butcher and a lone customer, no one else was in the store.

"Hello Bunny, it's good to see you" The butcher greeted.

The butcher looked over his counter top and saw the top of Trunks lilac hair. Trunks looked over at the customer already in the store. He looked as though he wanted to hiss his distaste for Trunks. The butcher noticed this and shoved the customers's meats in his arms.

"Get oughta here!"

The customer left, keeping his eyes on Trunks. As soon as the bell rang, the butcher's facs returned to a warm smile.

"So I finally meet Bulma's little boy. Trunks is it?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Trunks asked.

"Oh your grandmother talks the world about you. You are a looker, and you will be when you get older." The butcher turned around and grabbed a sweet pickle from a barrel. "Here ya go, your mother use to love these when I gave them to her, I hope you'll like them aswell"

Trunks accepted the mans generosity. He bit into the crisp pickle, his tastebuds enjoying his treat. The butcher continued to help Trunks and his grandmother with the items they needed.

"Trunks, though I'm happy to have met you, I'm surprised you are here of all days"

"Why do you say that?" Trunks asked with his cheeks stuffed full of the pickle.

"Well with those contractors trying to tear down your home, I thought everyone would be up there trying to stop them"

Trunks stood still.

Mom...Dad... Trunks thought desperately.

Trunks looked to his grandmother who had finished looking angry at the butcher, and looked to him.

"You knew?" Trunks asked.

"Sweety, your mother didn't want you involved"

Trunks fought back tears and ran out the store.

"Trunks come back!"

Trunks ran down the road, not even paying a care to the faces staring at him. All he could think about was his home, his family, his memories.

No one will take that away! Trunks thought angrily.

Trunks seemed to have started to glide through the air. His feet falling behind him like his early main objective. He made it to the main road to the manor. A group of construction men were down at the bottom, sitting around barking and laughing.

"Man I wish the boss let us come" a worker said.

"Yeah, I bet there's some nice shit in there to steal"

They chuckled amongst themselves. Trunks stepped forward, not afraid of them.

"Well lookee here...what's the matter punk kid? Mama told you stealing was wrong?" A worker chided.

"Hey guys, he's pale. I bet he's one of those vampire brats!"

"Anyone ever tell ya, your mom was a whore?" someone asked.

"Why you?" Trunks shouted.

Trunks leapt forward and tried to strike one of the guys, but they seemed to have stepped out of the way.

"You think you can take us on?"

A worker with a beefy hand slapped Trunks aside as if he were a fly. Trunks fell to the ground and held his cheek, the workers surrounded him closer and closer. Trunks squeezed his eyes shut and shivered and he heard the men approach.

I really want to make these chapters long and filling. I hope this is detailed for everyone and it's not all dragged out and boring. Please review.

Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS! 


	22. Blue

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o sigh Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL! 

A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!

A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!

NEW AUTHORS NOTE : 10/12/06 Again to anyone that hasnt heard my apologies, im so sorry. For real, everyday i think about people waiting for me to finish my stories and i always told myself that i should so i can be worryfree, but shit happens and I have college, my paranoid untrustworthy mother, my job and my love life, which now that i think about it happened around the time i stopped writting. I guess i stopped writting cause i didn't have to write about a love life i dreamed of. But alas, I'm updating all the stories that aren't finished, and if even i have no idea of how to finish it i will give a short couple paragraphs summing up whats going on. But again thankyou, merci beau coup, denke, and arigatou gozaimasu. Thankyou for still loving my sorry lazy busy ass. And to old readers, I understand your criticism, how would a 14 year old girl write smut, but surprisingly i made it work and i know what the readers want, les Tipoos (-typos) XD, and big long hard...paragraphs. So lets see if i can deliver. Thanks for even bothering to read this paragraph cause i usually skip this shit in other people's stories. :P My love for Bulma and Vegeta hasn't changed, just my drive. And I don't care about reviews as much as i used to, i still save them to my computer v.v

oh yeah, Tas36 your review was funny. -

if you guys wanna add me on myspace, here's my myspace url name thing.

moi underscore me underscore yours underscore truly

why i can't have a url in this is beyond me but kudos to you guys if you figure it out.

wanna know if your a fan cause i plan on making sections on my page of my real life friends, mofo's i don't know, and b/v fans. :P so yeah now you can read.

Chapter 22 Blue

Last Time on OPB...

Trunks leapt forward and tried to strike one of the guys, but they seemed to have stepped out of the way.

"You think you can take us on?"

A worker with a beefy hand slapped Trunks aside as if he were a fly. Trunks fell to the ground and held his cheek, the workers surrounded him closer and closer. Trunks squeezed his eyes shut and shivered and he heard the men approach.

On with the sweetness...

Trunks was to the point of tears from fear. All he could hear were the many men's footsteps.

"Man, why's he glowing blue?"

"This vampire shit is crazier than I thought!" a worker exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a woosh sound, as if someone arrived.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." A familiar guttaral voice replied.

Papa Trunks thought happily.

"Hey what gives?" a worker asked.

As the group of construction workers came to the top and were facing the doors of the manor, they also faced a angry mob of unfamiliars.

"Leave our land!" Kakarot cried.

Some laughed, while others looked around unsure of what to do.

"Your land?" The Foremen chided "This is land of the government, and not to a group of weirdo's like you"

The tension on the hill was unsettling. Anger was in the air. Everyone was seeing red. Krillin and Buffy stepped forward, prepared to fight. Kakarott and Chi Chi got into a defensive position. In the dead silence a whoosh sound was heard. The worker's heads turned to see where the abnormal sound had come from. A floating form was approaching.

"It's 18" Krillin shouted.

The worker's began to tremble. 18's sudden presence had not just the workers puzzled.

"Where were you?" Krillin asked.

"Getting some real work done. We don't have to fight them guys. I talked it all out with the mayor"

"The Mayor? What bussiness would you have with the mayor?" The Forman asked angrily.

"My home is my bussiness. If you proceed to harm this land, you will be severely punished by your government" 18's voice escalated by her anger.

"Yeah, and what if I don't believe yeh?"

Bulma walked up to him. He seemed uncomfortable by her forwardness and her little consideration for his personal space. She shoved a piece of parchment into his arms. He stumbled a bit, but unfolded the letter and read. His eyes jotted over every word.

"This ain't authentic! Why you could've written this up yourself for all I know!"

Just as he said what he had to say, his cell phone rang. He growled and dug in his tight pocket for his newest irritation.

"Yeah?...what?...of Mr. Mayor, I didn't recognize your voice that way...well I didn't mean your voice was offensive or different...no sir I don't know why you sound the way you do...uh huh...it's cause your angry sir...alright...we won't touch nothin' I swear...yes sir...right away sir..."

He turned his phone off. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His complextion looked blue.

"Uh...boys let's get oughta here"

None of the workers were convinced of the severity of what had just happened, all until the forman ran down the hill. The other workers grumbled and followed suit.

"18, what happened?" Buffy asked.

"I went to see the Mayor and we talked, and although he doesn't approve of the sacrifices made, he's decided to make this manor preserved land. No one can touch it"

"That's amazing!" Krillin cheered.

"I'm so glad we didn't have to fight" Chi Chi sighed.

"Me to, I don't like to fight unless I have to" Kakarott agreed.

Trunks opened his eyes, he saw the bodies of the men flying around, and a dark blurb.

Is that my dad?

The blurb stopped and formed into Vegeta's frame. He piled the 3 men on top of each other.

"Hmph, these 3 will barely hold us till supper"

"Papa!" Trunks cried. Trunks ran over to his father in relief that he was saved and that his father was alright.

"What about the construction guys? I heard they were going to hurt home"

Vegeta sighed and returned his son's embrace softly. The workers from the hill returned to the bottom. A few stuck behind.

"Hey, get away from those guys!" A worker shouted.

Vegeta grinned and stood up from his kneeled position. He hissed and showed his fangs. The other men jogged away, stupified by what they had saw. vegeta turned back to Trunks.

"Why did you leave your grandmother's presence. Don't you realise you could have gotten hurt? You're not strong enough even to take on a few burly humans!"

Trunks lowered his head in shame.

"When I felt your energy signal leave your grandmother I had my doubts, but when I felt your fear, I came here to save you." Vegeta said sternly. "You need to be strong, not just to suceed me when I die, but for your mother, aswell as for your sister."

Trunks looked up with confused eyes. Unsure if what he heard was right.

"I - I will father. I promise. I want to be stronger. Please make me stronger Papa"

Vegeta grinned and ruffled Trunks's hair. He went over to the pile of knocked out men and knealt down and hefted all of them over his shoulders. Trunks followed him back towards the manor. All Vegeta could think was what was that blue light surrounding Trunks body.

It must have something to do with that necklace Vegeta thought.

How was this? It gets better more and more. :) I feel good I'm getting stuff done! XD Yay!

Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!


	23. A vow

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o sigh Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!

A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!

A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!

Chapter 23 A vow

Last Time on OPB...

Vegeta grinned and ruffled Trunks's hair. He went over to the pile of knocked out men and knealt down and hefted all of them over his shoulders. Trunks followed him back towards the manor. All Vegeta could think was what was that blue light surrounding Trunks body.

It must have something to do with that necklace Vegeta thought.

On with the sweetness...

Marron giggled as with Goten as they sat infront of the dungeon gates, poking and teasing the men inside.

"Yay and you smell like poop!" Goten shouted.

"Yeah!"

"And we'll suck you up to!"

"Yeah" Marron replied happily.

"All right you two, teasing these bad people is a waste of time" 18 said gently.

The kids followed suit, and stopped. Goten did however blow a razzberry. The biggest prisoner growled. The children skipped out of the darkness.

Vegeta closed the library doors behind him. He turned and saw Yamcha standing before him. Both sported facial expressions of bussiness.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Vegeta?"

Vegeta stepped forward. His eyes were searching Yamcha's for answers.

"What is that necklace you gave to Trunks really? Tell me what it is."

"I'm insuring the longevity of Trunks ruling. You think he can get strong when he's older, with that necklace and aswell as another gift I'll give to him later, all of this plus his combined strength is what will makw him the strongest Vampire in over 3 thousand years."

"How can a simple necklace insure this?" Vegeta asked.

"That isn't a ordinary necklace. It contains a stone that has been said to bring power for anyone's desire. For instance, Trunks was about to be hurt by those hoodlums. He knew he couldn't face them. That blue light you saw was the stone's energy protecting them from you. In actuallity Vegeta, if you weren't there to save him, he wouldn't have needed saving."

Vegeta's eyes boggled at the truth he had just learned.

"Is that so? What else will happen to him?"

"I can't tell you, as much as I'd like, he needs to figure this out on his own, and not have mommy and daddy pointing the way. Just train him and I'll take care of the rest."

Vegeta growled to himself.

"This is for the best interest of everyone. When he's old enough he'll recieve the other gift from me, but for now all I ask is you train him. Don't question my judgement please."

Bulma sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her mind was slowly adapting to her surroundings. She stretched and yawned. She felt so rested. She stopped suddenly and looked down at her stomach and felt a small, very tiny energy. She covered her mouth from exaspering a squeal of glee. Just as she regained herself, the doors flew open and Trunks came running into the room.

"Mama!"

"Trunks baby"

Trunks jumped onto the bed and into his mother's open lap.

"But you're supposed to be with your grandparents"

"I know..." Trunks said softly.

Bulma pulled away from his grip and loked into his sky blue eyes.

"What happened Trunks?"

Trunks opened his mouth, but nothing came out. The doors flew open and Vegeta came inside. His eyes settled on Trunks.

"Trunks please leave us for a moment" Vegeta asked sternly.

Trunks nodded and left the room. He wanted to stick around and listen through the door but...

"Get away from the door Trunks!" Vegeta shouted, his voice penetrating through the solid oak door. Trunks crossed his arms over one another and sported a sour mug, that is until Goten came running down the hall.

"Trunks, there you are!"

"Hey Goten, what's happenin'?" Trunks asked, perplexed at his friend's need to speak.

"It's Gohan...and Uub...they're fighting behind the castle...over some human girl"

Trunks got the whole message, even though Goten stopped to take big gulps of air. He nodded and grinned.

Let's see what Buffy's little prince is up to.

"Stop it!" Marron moaned.

"Uuub, you don't have to do this!" Gohan shouted.

"She's not one of us! How can you trust her? She may make you feel wanted, but she'll only hurt you! Believe me on this! We are brothers of the same. Don't turn away cause of this...filthy human"

Gohan growled and punched Uub in the jaw.

"How dare you say Videl's filthy? She's the only one here who understands me! You hear me! The only one! And I don't give a damn if she's diffrent from me or not!"

Gohan was about to continue a slue of punches on Uub, if it weren't for the small hands that held him back.

"Gohan no...please stop!"

"Videl?"

Gohan pulled back and saw the small girl with tears pouring down her face in streams, mingled with the smudges of dirt from afternoon playtime. Trunks and Goten arrived finally. Goten out of breath and wheezing.

"Man...I...missed...it" Goten said regretfully.

"Fine then, be with that trash! Traitor!" Uub shouted as he spat on Gohans's feet.

"The only one trash here is you Uub!" Trunks shouted.

Uub turned around and finally noticed Trunks there. He sneered at him.

"Pathetic, you are as weak as him. A runt like you can not deal with matters of such magnitude."

"You underestimate me. The day you defeat me is the day I leave this castle!"

"Then it's settled" Trunks vowed in a whisper.

Drama! The next chapter will be the end of these kids being the age they are and we will soon step up to a new timeline...more Drama will commence! Sorry if I'm not sticking with Chi Chi and Kakarott, or 18 and Krillin.

Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS! 


	24. Summary of the times

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o sigh Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL!

A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!

A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!

Chapter 23 Summary of the times

Last Time on OPB...

"You underestimate me. The day you defeat me is the day I leave this castle!"

"Then it's settled" Trunks vowed in a whisper.

On with the sweetness...

It was nearing Christmas and the tensions between everyone was growing thicker, well mainly for a small amount. Till this point, the children were staying clear of Uub. Everyone was happy with Videl and trusted her, all except for Uub. His lack of friends didn't make his hate for Gohan waver. More so for his new challenge to defeat him, but also for the fact that he was where Uub should have been. He dispised Trunks aswell. The son of the male in charge should have been Uub himself. His mother had told him right of what had occured. He was filled with such hatred for Trunks and his family.

Bulma was about to give birth any day now. You thought her mood swings without the pregnancy were exaderated? Her mood now was crazy. She was unpredictable, and would blow her top at any moment, but odd foods like chocolate and carrot ice cream seemed to settle her nerves. Anytime she passed Buffy in the hallway, she would sneer in glee as a reply to Buffy's glare. Buffy had more to be angry with at Bulma than just her existence. Buffy couldn't have children unless she found another pure blood, which was most unlikely. Bulma carried on anyway, and thought every once in a while to pity Buffy for her misfortune, but her attitude towards Bulma soon made her forget kindness.

Vegeta, as promised, was giving his son training. Everyday Trunks would get up at 5, train with his father till noon, leave to go to his grandparents by himself and do chores for them in the village. The villagers had become more use to him as time went on, and treated him like a pariah mostly, talking to him only when they needed to, and brushing aside their fear. He'd stay with his grandparents till 5 and then he would come back to the castle, telling all he had heard and would commence to dinner and private tutoring till 9. Trunks at times would ask his father why he had it harder than the other kids. Vegeta looked down at him and said...

"Trunks, you are like a Prince, and all though you should have things come easy for you...i want you to understand hardwork. Your mother doesn't want you spoiled and wants you to set a good example for your sister"

Trunks accepted his father's answer. He assumed he would understand his father's intentions eventually. But a 7 year old couldn't take but so much.

Gohan continued to be with Videl. Their friendship was strong. She was actually welcome to play with Trunks in the castle, that way she wouldn't get to dirty and get in trouble. Everytime Uub would see them play he would hiss and continue on his way.

Goten couldn't have made it that far because where ever he went, Marron would be chiding him about how 'cute' he was. He was severely irritated, and never seemed to get any peace from her. Since 18's intelligent act of heroism, she was dubbed chief of foreign relations for their area. She seemed to be more of a people person than anyone else. With this in motion, Yamcha was planning with other elders across the world to debate what to do as far as power. Though they let Vegeta be in charge, they agreed with his growing family, he couldn't be busy with trivial matters. Buffy was determined to get a job involving this, but Vegeta made sure she wouldn't get the satisfaction. Due to her rejection, Buffy retreated to the manor's library for refuge. No one seemed to care or notice what her fatuation was.

But someone should have...

Buffy chuckled amonst herself as she read the scripture from a old text book to herself.

"To have the strength of 1000 men

you need to find someone of kin

Bring their ashes, blood of your being

to make a brew of strength worth seeking

Mix these together with the greatest of care

as well as a lock of the enemy's hair

And last but not least, what you need most

is a blue zircon gem to secure you as host."

Buffy grinned, though she had a plan, she needed this gem... She felt more secure with herself and even was able to strutt around the castle with the most happiness anyone had seen.

"She's kinda acting like how she used to when Nappa was alive..." Krillin commented to 18.

"Whatever she's taking joy in can't be to good"

"Why do you have to say that?" Krillin said defensivly. "Yeah she can be bitter and cranky, but I'd be the same if I lost you"

18 smiled, but she still had uncertainty in her. The silence in the castle didn't last long however...a piercing scream of pain was heard even on the outside walls.

"Holy tarnations!...sounds like someone's dying!" a villager commented.

But this scream came from Bulma, who was going into labor as we speak, and having next to no tolerance for pain, she was displaying her discomfort to a tee. She gripped the sheets and Vegeta didn't mind being her stress reliever. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and glared a glare of loathing. She leaped forward as best as she could and dug her nails into his arm, trying her best to inflict pain. Vegeta was a great sport and even released well rehearsed moans of pain, though he felt nothing at all. He infact had his reading glasses on and was reading a book and moaning in pain.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SOME HOT SHIT DON'T YOU?" Bulma screamed.

The castle wasn't peaceful for 20 more hours, but at 7:30 in the morning, on a snowy Christmas Eve, Bulma was making noise of joy at the sight of her tiny little bundle of blue hair. Vegeta melted at first sight of his daughter. As best as he wanted to portray his bad ass demeanor, when his daughters innocent eyes looked at him, Vegeta couldn't care less what anyone thought. He held her to his chest, and then brought her body to his face and heard her coos of contentment. Bulma and Vegeta both decided to name her Bra. Bulma didn't stay in the hospital wing for long, Vegeta rolled her in a wheel chair, whilst she held her bundle close to her heart. Also in this hallway, Buffy came walking down. She sneered down at Bulma and the baby in her arms. Buffy looked as though she wanted to curse how ugly the child was, but even she knew she couldn't dare say such a lie about such a beautiful child.

"I see you had another brat Bulma. That seems to be the only thing you are good at..."

Bulma squinted her eyes, stood up out of the wheel chair, and handed Bra to Vegeta to hold. She stepped forward, forgetting how weak her body was and got all in Buffy's face.

"My children aren't brats. If I hear of any of your Disasisfaction towards my newborn just as you did with my first child, not only will you hear of my Disatisfaction, or my anger, but aswell as my nails when I scratch that smug bitch expression off your person. Do I make my self crystal?" Bulma said, grabbing onto Buffy's colar unknowingly, and bringing closer to Bulma's face as if about to give her a kiss of death.

Buffy pulled away and brushed her clothes as if dirt was upon it. She continued to walk down the hallway as if nothing happened. Not even saying a word. Vegeta was growing more concerned with Buffy's behavios as days passed. It seemed more comforting to have Buffy spitting venom than making slide remarks, smiling, and being content.

She's up to know good

"You think so?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta nodded and then turned to his love.

"Sit down woman, you need to rest, especially when the boy gets a load at this kid!"

Bulma sat down and was wheeled away. In the shadows however, Uub's eyes were red.

"They think they are all mighty? I'll show them...one day I will!"

"Is that so?" Buffy asked her son from behind.

"Mother, I..."

"I'm not discouraged by your intentions, in fact I want to talk to you..."

Buffy held her sons shoulders and escorted him to their room. From this point on, sides were being taken as to what and who in the manor...

Yay!... now the story will conclude, starting 6 years from now. Things will definetely get interesting.

Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS! 


	25. Somethings in the air

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? O.o sigh Oh the monotny! DBZ people, if your going to sue me, advise my ass through mail or by phone. LOL! 

A/N: My crack at a character vampire get-together. Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarott and Chi Chi, Krillin and 18. Yay!

A/N: Bulma may act OOC right now, but she'll be her usual spunky fiesty self in no time!

SUPER AUTHORS NOTE: ok ok so this chapter has more bite to it as promised. I read the past chapters, which i wrote about a year ago u.u, and i noticed alot of things wrong. I accidentally wrote 'Pan' instead of Videl. And the ages of the children don't make sense, so im gonna say that uub is 12, gohan is 11, videl is 10, marron is 9, Trunks is 7 and Goten is 6. And if the characters sound more mature beyond their years, then sum it all up to the fact that they are vampire children and they're genetically superior to the average human. Well my apologies, read on!

Chapter 25 Somethings in the air

Last Time on OPB...

"I'm not discouraged by your intentions, in fact I want to talk to you..."

Buffy held her sons shoulders and escorted him to their room. From this point on, sides were being taken as to what and who in the manor...

On with the sweetness...

"Wow she looks so tiny" Trunks marveled.

"Of course she does silly" Bulma replied as she tucked the sleeping babe in the blood colored tinted crib.

Trunks looked intently at his sister sleep unaware of the future that lied before her and the past that would shape her. Her inhaling and exhaling amazed him. Life in general was getting Trunks to thinking.

"I can't wait to have kids mom. I'll make them so proud, and they will make me more proud than I can even concieve."

Bulma pulled the rocking chair closer to her children, sat down and held Trunks hand.

"Your so amazing Trunks, when you have children, which i can't wait for, the pride i feel now, you'll know to what extent it is"

Trunks was pulled into his mothers chest, he felt at peace. All the fighting in the house, the disdain Uub was dripping wherever he went and the attraction that was between Videl and Gohan, it seemed trivial yet so crucial. He reluctantly pulled away from his mothers warmth and looked into her eyes. She knew through his gaze he was going to go and leave her to rest. The birth of the 'princess' made Vegeta give Trunks a day off sorta. No classes or studying or training. And Trunks wanted to cash his 'be a kid for once card' and also let his family be. He turned and left the room. As he was turning Bulma eyes were drawn to the flicker in the gem of his necklace. She didn't think much about it though and indirectly rocked herself to sleep.

Elsewhere another mother and son were conversing but the thick sinister air radiated through the oak doors. Uub read intently from the scripture his mother had shwon him with eyes filled with hope and devious planning. Buffy held her hands to her heart proud of the evil glint that was in her eyes. Maybe she was going mad, but she was proud that Uub was becoming so much like Nappa. Uub looked up and simply asked "How".

"I trust you to think of that. I can get the hair, and I have the ashes, all i need is that damned blue gem." Buffy hoarsely whispered.

She shook her hand angrily to the ceiling, how she'd need the gem as blue as the hair of it's owner. Although hate was coursing through her veins, her unfolding dreams kept her smiling.

"I'll try" Uub replied as he slammed the book. Dust from its tattered pages danced in the air and surrounded the lit candle.

Gohan was the first to wake up in the house. Before he started his studies with his mother he thought he'd get some peace, a break or something. He walked around the manor quietly, searching for something he didn't know. In his blind walking he found himself at the door, he looked up, the door was 3 times his height, the images carved on the door depicted the past and his ancestery. Krillin was the expert woodcarver in the house and every other day he'd carve the madness that was contained on these walls on this door. So just before you leave you know of what your representing and the history he made. The last items on the door were the birth of Bra and Videl being trusted by the majority of the house.

Videl Gohan thought.

He traced his hand over the name and pondered. But suddenly he heard a sound near his feet. He looked down and saw a envelope pushed underneath the door. It had his name on it! He was surprised, recieving mail was so rare, seeing as though the mail men were scared shitless half the time. He picked it up and sniffed it.

"Videl's scent"

He tore it open gently and opened the note.

_Dear Gohan,  
My birthday's coming up and I want you to come. You don't have to bring me a present, i just wanna be with you.  
Videl_

Gohan eyes brightened, he didn't know what to bring, or how to make his entrance into the village.

"Maybe I should ask Trunks"

"Ok so are there any other questions about your project?"

Uub and Gohan remained silent. Gohan jotted down notes.

"Ok then class dismissed" shouted Miss Camron.

Gohan gathered his books and placed them in his bag. If he wanted to talk to Trunks he'd better make it quick. Gohan ran out of the classroom, around the corner where Mr. All-guten's class was. Marron and Goten had already gone inside.

"Trunks?"

Trunks turnedaround to greet Gohan and his face lit up.

"What's up?"

"Um how...what...ok look, i plan on going into the village for Videl-san's birthday party, but I don't know if i should act tough so people won't try to hurt me, or act nice and make them feel comfortable. Should I hide who i am or should I announce it proudly?"

Trunks searched his mind deeply.

"To be honest maybe you should go incognito instead of me. The fact my family thinks I could listen out for bad people in the area is absurd. I stand out, people young or old automatically know who my mother is. But you, you may go unnoticed. I'll speak with my family. And if your going to reinvent yourself, give yourself a cool alias name."

"An alias name?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah something you'll recognize as yourself but it's miles away from who you really are."

Gohan automatically knew the right name.

"Seiya"

"Seiya?" Trunks asked. "Why?"

"No reason" Gohan chirped quickly.

Trunks looked baffled but Mr. All-guten shoo'ed him inside before the boys could say goodbye. But Gohan was in his own little world. Imagining the prospect of feeling normal and accepted. Gohan grinned merrily and did a heroic pose alone in the hallway.

"Brilliant" Vegeta shouted. "Brilliant! My son's a genius!"

Bulma listened intently at what Trunks brought up. She was changing Bra at the same time and wondered how he could change Gohan's appearence to that of the young people in the village.

"I feel foolish for not thinking of that. This may work out better than I had thought. Trunks, you'll still be on the front lines but you'll be working with Gohan as well."

Gohan sat in a chair while Bulma and Chi Chi bickered about Gohan's disguise. But they seemed to make an agreement.

"Ok so we decided you can dress the way you usually do But, you'll be wearing glasses and a black jacket." Chi Chi stated.

"Sun glasses. You know how bad ass you'll look?" Bulma asked.

The women giggled. While Chi Chi tailored the jacket to Gohan's growing size, Bulma geled Gohan's hair. The final touch was the sun glasses.

Gohan made his way down the hill. He held his gift for Videl close to him. He passed a clear lake. He looked into it and saw his reflection.

wait till Videl sees me!

Gohan skipped happily, then upon remembering his new persona, he did a confident strut into the village. He peeked around the corner of a store and the street was semi clear. No one noticed him. He made his way to Videl's house, an hour before the party was supposed to start. He knocked on the door timidly. Nothing happened. He kept knocking and was becoming greatly irritated that no one had opened the door. He was about the punch the door in when he heard a giggle near the bushes accenting the home.

"Psst"

Gohan looked around to see if that 'psst' was directed towards anyone else but himself, but he was alone. He lurched forward and opened the bushes. And saw nothing but a mechanical device. It had the words Walkie talkie on it. Gohan picked it up and investigated it. Obviously his guard was down. Videl came up from behind and ran her finger down his back. Gohan jumped up high into the air and landed on his backside. Videl giggled.

"Sorry Gohan I couldn't resist"

Gohan stood up and brushed the dirt off his outfit. Videl inspected him better.

"Gohan why are you dressed like that?"

Gohan froze and remembered he was "incognito"

"Videl-san, i didn't know how to approach your family and friends. I-"

"I don't care what they think! You could make them a midnight snack for all i care. Half of them are probably fake anyway. They're only here cause my dad asked them to come. I don't have alot of friends."

"Speaking of that, where is your dad"

Videl sighed and looked to the sky.

"He's out, probably visiting my mom's grave. Everytime i have a birthday he's overwhelmed by sadness over my mom, it was a heart string years ago, it's getting kinda old now. I mean I'm gonna be a teenage soon. God!" Videl made proudly aware.

"Well look this was just for your convience but now it's turned into something more. I've been chosen to go undercover and find out the dirt in the town. Who's good, who's bad all that good stuff. I mean come on, Trunks stands out, no one will notice me. So just call me Seiya"

"Ok Seiya" Videl smiled. "So where's my gift?"

Gohan remembered quickly and pulled Videl over the bench in her garden overlooking a garden that had once belonged to her mother. Gohan breathed in deeply and took out a small box. He handed it to her.

"This is the first present"

"First?" Videl was uber excited now. She opened the small gift and inside was a hair accessory. It was shapped like two red roses, with glitter on them. They sparkled under the suns rays. "Gohan this is beautiful. You didn't have to do this"

"I wanted to, here's my other gift"

Gohan took his hand and made a fist over his heart and placed it overtop the other box. She took it from his hands with curious eyes and undid the ribbon and lifted the box lid. It was empty.

"What gives?"

Gohan smiled. "My heart, you'll always hold it from this point on."

Videl blushed crimson. "I Uh, I have smoothies in the house, lemme get one for us to share" Videl scooted away trying to surpress her girlish giggles of glee. Gohan looked out at the garden and took his sun glasses off. The wind blew gently, and the sky seemed so clear. Just like his mind. He heard the porch door closed and she brought out a cup with strawberry smoothy in it and two straws.

"Here I hope you like it"

Gohan took a sip and his eyes widened.

"This is really good, have you tried this?"

Videl bent down and took a sip. She rolled it around in her tounge.

"Hmmm, this ain't half bad"

"Why would it be?" Gohan asked.

"Cause I put blood in it"

Gohans heart swelled. He enjoyed the alone time before the other kids in the neighborhood showed up. The party was a success, Videl shoo'ed her emotional father into the house. The kids seemed to like Gohans, I mean Seiyas style.

Vegeta was in his study looking at documents. He lowered his glasses and rubbed inbetween his eyes then rested the glasses back on their perch. The phone rang. For him? In his study? Who would have the audacity? He picked it up, irritated that the ringing had ruined his peaceful setting.

"Hello?" a timid voice on the phone asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Vegeta?"

"Yes?" Vegeta asked in a grumpy voice.

"Um, it's me Sydney, I wanted to know uh how you were and uh yeah"

Vegeta calmed down, it was family after all.

"Fine, Bulma gave birth last week to my princess Bra."

"Aww congraulations! I can't wait to see her"

Vegeta wasn't making any plans to travel over to America anytime soon so he didn't understand how his niece would see his newborn.

"Well stuff over here is ok. Daniel and I are having problems, and mom seems to be the straw that has broken his back. She's getting sick Vegeta. The doctor said she may live for another year at best. I don't know what to do. I'm unhappy with my marriage and my mother is about to be taken away from me."

Vegeta contemplated his reply. Losing another sibling seemed hard to imagine going through again.

"Ok, If you want to divorce this man of yours, you'll want custody of the children right?"

"Yes of course"

"I can pull some strings and get you some great legal aid."

"Thankyou so much Vegeta, you don't know how much you've helped me. Mom said another thing, she wants to be with you. You know when she goes."

It was silent on the phone.

"I understand. There's room here for her, you and your children."

"I had hoped so"

Oooh, so now what? hahahahah! Sydney and the kids will be moving in most likely. So expect the story to move forward alot. I mean it, it'll speed up maybe 13 years. Cause that's when the new generation will be having drama. :) But i won't forget about the original cast.

Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS!


End file.
